Mega Man 11
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: After countless defeats at the hands of the blue bomber, Dr. Wiley decided it was time to enact his ultimate plan. When a secret, abandon research base on the moon becomes active and launches countless robots on earth, Mega Man has to once again save the world. But What secrets lie on this 'Lunar Fortress? Now edited to make us un-sueable!
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: Hey people this is the first story we posted in a while. This time it's on MegaMan. This was a thought we had just came up with recently with my two friends Sage Wolf and The Dom. This is our idea on a MegaMan game that isa continuation of the original series. **

**SageWolf: Yeah I mean the original game were great. Then the new ones came along and ruined the whole franchise**

**The Dom: It is a mutual feeling.**

**RedDragon: Well, since you are the new guy you get to do the disclaimer.**

**The Dom: Sure. "huh hmm" The LOEW does not own the MegaMan Franchise, if we did then the original versions would still be going and the person the proposed the newer ones would have been fired. But Zero would still be created thou. **

**Mega Man 11**

**Chapter 1; The True Base**

_LOCATION; THE MOON_

The moon, the object of fascination and imagination for countless generations, was thought as many to be a hunk of space rock that controlled the tides and kept the earth stable. It was isolated. The many governments of the earth determined it a place to stay free of human influence. The isolation was shattered by the appearance of a strange blue capsule. This was the Wiley Capsule, the personal transportation of the evil master mind Doctor Albert W. Wiley. A mad scientist that had tried to conquer the earth many times but was always defeated by Megaman, the blue bomber and hero of earth in all of their battles.

Even Wiley's best machines, the Robot Masters, were defeated time and time again by the young reploid. That is why he was heading to the moon. This isolated rock was in fact an abandoned research base operated by the top scientist and military personal from around the world. Him and his enemy, and former friend at one time, Dr. Light worked on the base themselves. The apply named Lunar Fortress was used to study a mysterious alien device and to develop a group of robot super soldiers whose one mission was to defend the earth from alien threats. Before their required time on the base was up DR. Light was able to create an AI that was used to create the AIs in the other robotic defenders. He was named Rago. He was destined to be the leader of this band of metal heroes. But Wiley had other ideas he returned to the base after it was abandoned because the alien device case a major systems failure and all human personnel had to evacuate the base.

The vile machine had shown its true colors that day. The newly identified malicious extraterrestrial machine was left to rot on the moon with Rago and the other super soldiers and facility robots to guard their eternal prisoner. But that was then. Now the Lunar Fortress was Wiley's greatest base and home to his ultimate robot masters.

His capsule approached the surface of the moon where a section of the surface seemed to separate from the rest of the moon. This was the hanger door that was used to transport supplies to and from the base. The capsule touched down inside the hanger as the large, heavy doors closed. After a hiss to signal that the hanger was sealed and airtight, Wiley then exited his capsule. He smiled knowing that no one but him and his Robot Masters were operating in this base. He also remembered that the only invention he was every given credit for was his gravity generator that created artificial earth like gravity inside the base.

His smile turned into a frown. 'How dare those weak minded fool reject all I have done for then. Only praising that insufferable Dr. Light for ideas that couldn't even leave the drawing board without my creative'

"Thinking about something Dr.?" a voice suddenly spoke out.

"Hmm?" Wiley glanced at the figure that broke him out of his ramblings. The figure was shrouded in the Shadows but Wiley could still make out his male like figure that was one of his greatest Robot Masters he ever created. Wiley look at him and replied

"Ah, I did not see you there. Are the others aware of my arrival?"

"Yes they are. Although some are not finished with their repairs yet, unfortunately. AM-3 can only work as fast. She can only do the best she can currently."

"I suppose you do have your point, but let's get back to the matter at hand," the good doctor look away from the figure and inspected the hanger around him. He smiled to himself. He knew his ultimate plan was about to reach fruition and there was nothing Dr. Light could do and his precious Megaman would be powerless to stop him.

The shadowed figure could only stare. He knew what was going on in the mad man's mind and it was not a plan for world peace. The other members of his group were fresh and ready for the ordeal ahead. This was only possible because they were about to have their first bout with the blue bot that had derailed Wiley's plan time after time. This would be a fated confrontation that he knew would happen eventually.

His eyes narrowed with determination. This would be the greatest challenge yet and so he prepared himself mentally for the battles ahead and clutched the item in his hand. He knew it would be time for him and his comrades to show the others exactly what they were made of. He glanced at the doctor and spoke in a calm but determined voice.

"I guess it's time to gather the last items needed to start this plan of yours, Doctor."

"Yes, yes indeed my good machine. Gather the others in the main control center and tell them the hour of our victory is upon us. Hahahaha!" Wiley laughed with maniacal glee.

"Yes sir." Replied the shadowed figure as a golden emblem shined on his head. This was going to be a long meeting and the world's fate rested in the hands of a mad man and the robots on both sides of the coming battles. 'A really long meeting.'

**RedDragon: There you have it folks the intro to our new Megaman fanfic**

**Sage Wolf: An opening worthy of a summer blockbuster. The hints you gave to the characters was spot on and executed nicely.**

**RedDragon: (sheepishly) Heh he, well I try to do my best. Please follow and don't flame.**

**The Dom: To flame is to deny an offer you can't refuse.**

**RedDragon: special achievement to those who know where that line got inspiration from. Post your answer in the reviews. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: Hey everyone chapter 2 is fresh off the presses and ready to go.**

**The Dom: Time to get this show on the road. Let's Kick ass and Chew gum.**

**RedDragon: Another achievement for those who get the reference in that line. Disclaimer time!**

**Sage Wolf: We do not own Mega Man only the story and the OC characters.**

**Chapter 2; Lunar Distress**

_LOCATION; Dr. Light's Home_

It was a relaxing day for Dr. Light and the rest of his robotic family. Rock and Roll were doing the usual chores around the house. This was a rare moment of peace for them. Dr. Wiley had not been heard from for over six months. The break from stopping the mad man's schemes was well received by all of the individuals of the House.

'It's strange, but I feel like this won't last.' This was the thought of the young android named Rock. He was glad to have a little vacation from stopping the evil doctor as the robotic hero Mega Man. But that didn't stop him from feeling uneasy and expecting another 'world domination' scheme from Wiley. He started to scratch his head deep in thought, messing up his brown hair.

"Is something wrong Rock?"

"Huh?" The voice of a young girl broke him out of his thoughts and to stare at his sister Roll. He looked over to the young fembot and gave her a very sheepish smile.

"Hehe, sorry just got distracted a little." This was a truthful answer. The thought of Wiley had made lose track of his surrounding and caused him to space out a little. This was now a regular occurrence for Rock and everyone was starting to notice.

"Have something on your mind Rock?" This time it was the voice of a man that brought him to the real world this time. It was the voice of Rock and Roll's creator and father Dr. Thomas Light. He was a brilliant man that had helped bring a new age in robotics. His light bots were a marvel of modern science and helped many people around the world.

"Oh, Dad I didn't see you there. I was just thinking it has been to long since we seen or heard from Dr. Wiley."

"Yes that is a good point. It's not like Albert to stay quiet for long." If anyone knew the mad doctor the best it was Dr. Light. At one time they were the best of friends. Working together to improve the world of robotics and science with their ideas. Graduating RIT together they felt as if they were on top of the world. So when they were called in to help on a project for the Global Defense force they were excited. But after their time at the research facility Wiley seem to change, then his quest for world domination began. This made Light regret not trying harder to give Wiley the credit he did deserve. But that was in the past, and Dr. Light knew he couldn't change the past.

"Doctor Light there is something happening on the monitor!" came the voice of the green robot named Auto called. There seemed to be slight tone of fear and worry.

Light and the two young Androids rushed into the living room and set their gaze onto the screen in front of them. There they looked at a news caster that was speaking about an anomaly that was occurring on the lunar surface.

"Just minutes ago many strange mechanical structures appeared from under the moon's surface. Many experts are baffled by their sudden appearance and defense officials are not responding to their appearance at this time." Those were the words the news caster spoke. The mechanical structures looked like towers that were hollow and had lines of energy crisscrossing over their surfaces.

"Those are…" Dr. Light's surprised voice rang through the room showing that he knew what these structures were. 'But the base had been abandoned years there's no way for those to be active unless…' his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash on the screen as the structures fired what seemed to be capsule like objects towards the earth itself.

"So they are activated." Light said in a concerned voice.

"Dad just what were those?" came rock's concerned voice. He stared up at his father seeing the concern and surprise written all over the doctor's face. Rock could tell that his father knew exactly what those structures were and what kind of object they had fired.

"Those, Rock, were a reminder that I thought I would never see again."

"So you recognize them as well, Thomas."

"It can't be?" came the surprise voice of Dr. Light.

"So you remember me as well, aye Dr." was the reply from the man in the doorway. He was wearing a standard military uniform that was heavily decorated and had the symbol the Global Defense Force, a winged shield with cross swords behind the shield. It was a very important officer in the GDF and had some history with Light.

"Is it really you, Domon Iron?" said the surprised doctor gazing upon the man with the same dark blue eyes and black and grey hair in the same style he remembered. Was this really the rising young officer he met on the first major project he worked on?

"Sorry we could not have met on more, pleasant terms Thomas." Was the man reply to the doctor's question. In his eyes the doctor still radiated the same optimism and good intentions that made them friends in the first place. But now was not the time for reminiscing. He had a job to do.

"Well technically it's General Iron now, but back to the matter at hand. Lunar Fortress had mysteriously come back online and the robots that are appearing from shot down carrier capsules make it obvious who's behind this." Was General Iron's statement to Dr. Light to which his old friend reacted like he had expected him to do.

"You don't mean, Wiley!"

"Unfortunately I do, old friend."

"What does Wiley have to do with this." was all Rock could say.

"So you're the legendary Mega Man." Said General Iron. "Well to answer your question your father here and Wiley used to work on a project with top scientist and the top brass of the GDF. The goal was to create robotic super soldiers that were to defend the earth from alien threats. The other purpose was to study an alien artifact. Your father and Wiley left after the first AI, Rago, was created to be the lead AI. I guess he used that design for all of his AI. But five years into the project were three of the robots were complete and the others were about to be finished the extraterrestrial device awoke and took over the base."

"So what happen then?" asked Roll curious.

"The robots lead by Rago, were able to evacuate everyone and stop the device. There they stayed as the devices Jailor until they stopped sending transmissions suddenly. The signals only came back after the recent disappearances of Wiley and Bass plus the Launch Spires activation can only mean the Wiley is in charge of Lunar Fortress now."

"So what do we do now, Domon?" Dr. Light asked his old friend.

"Simple Me and Rock go up there and stop Wiley's plan before the earth goes to hell in a hand basket." Came a very familiar voice.

"Proto?" was Rock's surprised answer.

"Yes, it is in the GDF's best interest to send Proto Man and Mega Man up to Lunar Fortress and stop Wiley." General Iron responded calmly.

"What are we waiting for then?" Proto asked to them all. This was going to be a mission like no other. 'Guess you better be careful for what you wish for sometimes.' Was Rock thought on the ordeal ahead.

**RedDragon: Well this is getting interesting. Old and New faces arrive and a new adventure begins.**

**Sage Wolf: Exactly**

**The Dom: It just got a lot more interesting. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedDragon: Story all set. Robot fighters ready? Go!**

**Sage Wolf: Figure out the reference of that line and gain another achievement.**

**The Dom: disclaimer is the same as chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3; Launch of the St. Liberty and Meeting of the Masters**

_LOCATION; GDF Base Archangel_

The sky over the base was clear and the atmosphere around it was calm. But to the men, women and machines inside it was chaos. Soldiers were being sent to the four corners of the world to stop the rampaging robots of Dr. Wily. The control was in complete disarray as General Iron and the group he had retrieved walked in. The chaos was like this only for the magnitude of the problem at hand. General Iron only had one thought upon seeing this. 'I going to need a lot of Whiskey when this is over'

"Status report people. I need to know what is going on here and what going on at all Fronts." Iron's commanding voice calmed the personnel and allowed them to get a grasp on the situation at hand.

"Sir, Cobalt battalion is clearing the enemy machines in Beijing. Topaz and Scarlet are meeting heavy resistance in Tokyo and London. The Sigma group has just met up with Alpha group and is now converging on Moscow. Omega had ousted the enemy form D.C. 5 minutes ago." Replied one of the communications officers on hand. Iron gave a small smile at that. Everything was getting under control and the ground threats were almost eradicated.

"Sir! Two more salvos of carrier capsules have been launched and looks like more are being prepared for another launch!" cried a communications robot staring at the information displayed on his screen. This seemed to cause a panic to form again.

"What! More of those bastards are on their way. Damnit, Wily must have the factory running at max capacity. Prepare interceptor missile for launch now!" replied General Iron to his subordinates.

"Yes Sir!" was the simultaneous answer from the staff.

"Wally get the St. Liberty ready for launch. We got two bots that will take the fight to him." Iron instructed to the commanding officer in charge of air and space craft. "Yes Sir." was the response given immediately to General Iron.

"Domon are you sure having Mega Man and Proto Man launching a strike on Lunar Fortress would be our best option. There has to be another way to deal with this threat." Said Dr. Light as he tried to get other options even though he knew this was the best. Blowing up the moon was out of the question and sending an army would take too long to solve anything.

"Thomas, you of all people should know this is our best bet if we want to finish the fight that Wily has started. Beside the St. Liberty will only be a distraction for the two." Was Iron's reply.

"What do you mean Domon. You're not going to…" Dr. Light Trailed off knowing the plan his old friend was thinking of. 'Not surprising,' thought Light, 'Domon well deserves his moniker 'General of Generals' only for his key tactics and brilliant strategies that has won many wars.'

"I see you have figured it out, Thomas." Said Iron confirming Lights suspicions.

"Dad, what is he talking about?" asked Mega Man Speaking for the first time since he arrived. He and everyone else were debriefed about the situation of the ride there after Mega Man changed into his armor. He was still in the dark about many things, most of all that this man his father used to know was Proto's caretaker for the last few months. But what bugged him the most was the idea that Proto was not the first advanced android created by his father but a secret super soldier robot by the name of Rago. Did he really have older brother that sacrificed his freedom to protect the world from an alien threat?

"I'm talking about flying you and Proto up a ventilator shaft on Lunar Fortress that leads to the control server for the spires and capsules. After you shut that down you will take of the robot production factory and then stop Wily for good." This was Iron brief rundown of the operation Mega Man and Proto Man would do.

"All right I'm in General." Was the reply from Mega Man.

"I'm all set." Replied Proto Man.

"Good then let's get both of you suited up."

After a while the emerged in the base's hanger with their astro gear on. The gear in question was chest piece that contained power cells that connected to a propulsion system on the back piece which covered their torsos. On top of their heads was an attachment that was a cross between a clear visor with transparent circuitry and a gas mask. This would help them communicate with each other in space and with the control center on the earth. As they looked on to the massive 4-winged, twin engine space fighter they knew it was going to be a new adventure.

_LOCATION; Lunar Fortress Main Control Room_

"Looks like everything is going along as we planned it" stated the figure from the hanger, his golden emblem that was shaped like a five-pointed star with the bottom two point forming a wide 'V' like symbol flashing from the light reflected from it. His blue eyes stared across the room at the others that were his team mates. Unlike the previous Robot Masters this group knew how to be loyal to one another. This in his opinion made them better than the other generations of Robot Masters.

"I have to agree with you on that." Came a voice to his right. There hidden by shadows was a Male figure with a glowing blue arrow like emblem on his forehead. This was on of the first figures most trusted allies, not that he distrusted any member of his group.

"I do as well." Said a gruff, but amused voice to the first figures left. This shadowed figure was like the first two and his emblem, a upside down five point star with the points on the side and top curved down, flashed as well.

The first figure looked at the other five Robot Masters that chose to remain silent. The shortest had an emblem shaped like an 'A' while the largest one's looked like a 'H'. The other three who had average heights had their emblems in the shape of a 'T', an 'S', and a 'B' respectively.

"Oh good you are all here." Was the surprised and excited voice of Dr. Wily. He looked on in pride at his greatest Robot Masters he has ever had. They were fresh, strong, and unknown to his archenemy. This gave him the edge this time. His smile only grew at the thought Mega Man's defeat at the hands of these powerful individuals. His musings were interrupted when a synthesized voice announced the next the group of capsules carriers were ready for launch.

"Hahahahaha, soon the world will fall to our knees and I shall have the greatest victory that I deserve. Nothing can stop us now, not even Mega Man." Wily laughed at how situation was turning in his favor more and more.

"Dr. Wily the repairs to the others have finished." Was the statement from a calm feminine voice near the entrance of the room. Wily turned his head and stared at the female figure that was fully revealed in one of the spot lights of the room. She was a pink haired fembot in a nurse like outfit. The bangs from her hair framed her attractive face. There was also a large loop of hair in the back of the head. She also had a nurse's cap with a pink cross and had a larger one on the front of her outfit. This was the resident robotic nurse AM-3.

"Thank you AM-3. That news is excellent and now my plans will move forward on schedule. Now all of my past warriors will fight that foolish Mega Man and bring me Victory! Hahahahaha!" Wily's maniacal glee was easily seen on his face.

The Robot Masters could only look on at the mad doctor. They knew this would eventually happen. The first figure looked other every occupant in the room, his eyes lingering a little longer on AM-3. If this war was to turn out as they wanted then they needed to act fast.

**Announcer: While our heroes stop Wily's evil plot. And just what are these new Robot Masters hiding? Find out on the next installment of GAHHH!**

**AssassinK: How did this guy get here?(cleans bloody knife)**

**RedDragon: I don't know. Guess he wanted something to do after DBZ?**

**Sage Wolf: No matter, please follow, fav and review to get achievements. And its good to have you back AssassinK.**

**AssassinK: Thank you, it makes me feel needed.**

**The Dom: So does that mean that Dra..**

**Sage Wolf:(takes out anti-spoiler cannon) NO SPOILERS! (fires cannon)**

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

**RedDragon: Weeellll, so you next time then. His he ok? (points at smoldering The Dom)**


	4. Chapter 4

**RedDragon: Hope you're hungry for more because the action heats up here.**

**Sage Wolf: Alright, I brought The Dom back from the dead. I knew necromancy would be useful at some point. Anyways…**

**The Dom: For some reason I crave brains…Is that normal?**

**AssassinK: *pumps Shotgun***

**Sage Wolf: Well no brains here. That's good.**

**RedDragon: On to the story!**

**Sage Wolf: At this point, if you haven't memorized the disclaimer, the good news is you're safe.**

**Chapter 4. The Master of Sabotage**

_LOCATION; Launch Pad_

The St. Liberty was loaded onto the launch pad. The crew knew this was going to be their toughest mission yet. But the most worried was the blue bomber as he looked on at the fully loaded weapons bay. If one stray shot hit they would blow to kingdom come. The other robotic passenger noticed his distress and tried to calm his nerves.

"Hey Mega Man." Proto Man called to his counterpart.

"Huh? Proto, what is it?" Mega Man asked Proto Man. This seem to help with the anxiety he was currently feeling.

"You don't to worry. Well make it through safely." Replied Proto Man

"Thanks Proto, I needed that." Mega Man truly did need those words of encouragement. He had doubts but didn't want to voice them. Proto Man's small pep talk was making him feel better know. Now all he had to focus on is the mission at hand.

"Alright then you have your mission. I could only wish you the best of luck. The earth's fate is with you." The voice of General Iron spoke on the ship intercom. The instruments flashed showing take off would begin soon.

"Hold on Boys, This ride will get a little bumpy." Came the voice of the pilot from the cockpit.

"Here we go." Was Mega Man's only response.

_LOCATION; Near Lunar Orbit_

After the strenuous ride up the moon Mega Man and Proto Man were ready to make their jump. The crew hoped that the Lunar Fortress did not have anti-ship weaponry on hand. They did not need another head ache right now.

"Alright boy, get to your positions. We'll try to get as close to the vent as possible. To navigate use the jets on the packs and the visors with give To navigate use the jets on the packs and the visors with give you a map of the base once your inside" the pilot instructed the robotic heroes.

"Got it." The heroes said simultaneously ready to take the leap of fate towards their destination. But before they could a warning alarm sounded throughout the ship. The thought that ran through everyone's head, 'Oh shit.'

"Sir we got bogies!" called the copilot.

"Bring them on screen!" the pilot answered. The bogies were shown on the monitor. They were shaped like manta rays. Two laser cannons were mounted on the back while their fins carried two missiles. These seem to be a new type of Wily robot that left a trail similar to a rocket or jet. The new machines were quickly dubbed 'Manta Jets.'

"This just got harder." Was the pilots only answer to the situation.

_LOCATION; Main Control Room_

"So the Manta Jets have intercepted the fighter" said Wily to the members of the room. He smiled these bots were some of the many models that were stored on the Fortress. These fools did not know what was in for them.

"Hey Doctor, what are those things leaving the fighter?" asked the robot with the 'A' like emblem.

"Hmm" was the doctor's response to the question. The Robot Master pointed at the red and blue blurs falling towards the main server vent. Wily instantly recognized the two machines that always to derail his plan. But this time he looked on at them with a smile. For they did not know what was waiting for them when they arrive.

"So these are the two you always tell us about Doc?" said the Robot Master with the 'T' emblem as he stepped from the shadows. The main body was brown with three orange disks on the chest, the largest in the middle. The upper arms and legs were gray, as was the neck and lower face armor. The lower arms and legs were brown like the chest. The large orange 'T' on the chest was the same shape as the emblem. There were orange disks on the fore arm armor and on the knee parts. His grey eyes showed careful planning. The feet were the same hue as the eyes. The helmet was also brown. The name of this master was Trap Man the Master of Sabotage and the one in charge of the server room. "Don't worry I'll handle them for you."

"Good luck then Trap Man." Was Wily's answer.

_LOCATION; Lunar Fortress Communication and Information Server Room_

Due to the intense heat created by computers as the run, the Sever Room had needed a direct exhaust towards an area that the heat would escape to. Hence why It lead out to the empty cold void beyond it steal tunnel. The vent cover began to shake and was then popped out by a large red boot. The boot belonged to Proto Man as he and Mega Man jumped out of the vent and on to the floor beneath them.

"Well that was easy enough" said Proto Man checking the visor for the map to the main server. It looked like their goal was just ahead.

"Proto, I think we got company." Exclaimed Mega Man cause proto to turn around and look at the large group of robots behind them. He noticed there were the average Mets and Sniper Joes, but there were also some new ones. One had orange cubes for the chest, shoulders, and head and had a large blaster extending from the chest piece. The build of the machine resembled a Sniper Joe. The next were aerial bots that were orb shaped and had brown cylinders on the sides that were tilted upwards. The last new model was a torso with two arms and a hat with one eye instead of a head. Instead of legs it had three large rings that hovered in the air. These were the Gunner Cubes, Disk slots, and finally the Magicster.

Wasting no time the robotic heroes activated their busters and opened fire on the robots which they gladly return. As soon as one went down another replace it. Mega Man saw a power line housing above them and shot at it. It was busted open and electric wires fell on to the Wily robots below.

"Well that takes care of them." Mega Man said to Proto Man.

"Yeah let's get to the main server." Replied Proto Man

After going down the passage that was marked on the map they arrived at the server. It was a large rectangular computer with wire connecting to other small computers that were linked to more. Though the blasted through a lot of robots they still felt it was too easy.

"I guess we turn it off" Proto Man state as he headed towards the server. But he didn't notice a small orange cube as it fell in front of him. Mega Man saw it as it began to flash rapidly. It was an explosive and Mega Man had little time to warn Proto Man.

"Proto Man! Look Out!" Mega Man called out to his ally.

"Huh?" Proto Man had barely anytime to notice the flashing cube and raise his shield before it blew. BOOOOOOMMMMMM. The blast sent Proto Man flying back into Mega Man. "Gah" they both grunted in pain.

"Guess you're better than I thought." Came the voice of Trap Man as he stepped from behind the main server. "But if you want to turn this off you have to beat me." He finished pulling a transparent orange disk from the larger one on his for arm.

"Alright then take this!" Proto Man got to his feet and rushed Trap Man. Trap Man just smiled under his face guard and threw the disk in his hand. It sailed towards Proto Man and wrapped around his legs, binding them and stopping him cold.

"What the!" exclaimed Proto Man in surprise.

"How do you like my trap disk?" Trap Man responded.

Quickly Mega Man got to his feet and dashed to the side. Seeing this Trap Man threw more trap disks at the blue bomber. Mega Man responded by blasting them with the Mega Buster. Determined, Trap Man threw more at different angles hoping to confuse the hero, only for them to be blasted. As this was going on Proto Man was able to get free from the disk and snuck up upon the Robot Master. At that moment he charged a powerful shot.

"Hey T head!" Proto Man exclaimed, getting the master of sabotage's attention.

"What?" Trap Man turned surprised to see the red android behind him.

"It's my turn now." He stated and fired. Trap Man couldn't dodge in time and was hit by the massive blast, being damage greatly. He flew back and Mega Man and Proto Man got a few more shots on him.

"Not so tough now, are you" Mega Man said to the defeated machine.

"How" Trap Man question, "I'm the master of sabotage, Trap Man. How could you escape my trap disk?"

"Simple, I fired a few shots into it, hoping to break it which it did." Proto Man stated to the Robot Master. "Now to finish you off once and for all."

But before they could a blur rushed in and grabbed Trap Man and disappeared for the server room.

"What was that?" asked Proto Man in disbelief.

"Don't know, but we have a mission to do Proto Man." Mega Man said. He walked over to the server and turned it off. He then proceeded to disconnect it from the power source. Even though he looked calm he was wondering about that blur.

"What's this?" Proto Man's voice sounded.

"Hmm" Mega Man looked over his shoulder at the object Proto Man directed to. It was the forearm piece of Trap Man's armor with the trap disk still connected.

"Guess he dropped it when he disappeared." Mega Man stated, walking over to the armor piece and copying the ability of the weapon. "It could help us later though."

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

Trap Man was laid down on to a medic table for repairs. The figure that was the blur looked on at his comrade with pride knowing he did his best. Before he left the room Trap Man opened his eyes and spoke to the figure.

"Why, why did you save me? I failed my mission. So why did you save me Dra" Trap Man questioned before he was interrupted.

"Because you're my friend and I don't leave my friends to die. Ever." The figure stated, his blue eyes flashing with determination. "Now gets some rest. AM-3 will be here some to patch you right up." With that the figure walked off but not before hearing Trap Man statement.

"Thank you then, you always watch out for all of us."

**RedDragon: Well, wasn't that a good fight and good hearted ending.**

**Sage Wolf: Quite.**

**The Dom: Hey guys AssassinK fix me right up. I no longer crave brains.**

**RedDragon: Not surprising, that guy is prepared for everything and anything.**

**AssassinK: I appreciate the praise. And good use of mystery and intrigue.**

**Sage Wolf: Please follow, review, and fav people. See you next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**RedDragon: What's up everyone ch. 5 is here for your enjoyment. And as a Reward for faithful viewers here is the achievement list so far. Take it away The Dom. **

**The Dom: ch.1 is Movie Go'er for the line that references the Godfather. Ch.2/3 is Gundam of Gundams, the references to the anime G Gundam. And finally for us the author group is wonderful 100 for the 100 views.**

**Sage Wolf: Now on to the next chapter.**

**AssassinK: Let's go! Story Resonance!**

**RedDragon: disclaimer is still the same and a new achievement challenge ready.**

**Chapter 5. The Untouchable Scout**

_LOCATION; Main Control Room_

"So they were able to get passed Trap Man" said Wily in an annoyed voice. It seems that those two androids always find a way to mess with his plans. With the communication server down, his forces on earth were fighting blind and the GDF would take full advantage of it. At least his two archenemies did not get the pleasure of defeating one of his robot masters.

"Guess this is where I step in." was the excited reply from the figure with the 'S' emblem has he got up from his seat. He walked towards the door, revealing himself in the light. The chest armor was light green while the shoulders and 'X' like ornament on his chest was light purple. The chest armor was connected to the light green hip piece by a large, plated silver metal. His upper arms and legs as well as the neck and lower face guard were light purple. His hands and feet were the same. The plated metal that connected his elbow pieces to his wrist and knee parts to the feet were light green as well as his helmet that held the silver 'S' emblem.

"Well then Stretch Man" replied the doctor "make sure those two don't precede any farther into our base."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He stated as he exited the room. On his way he passed by the medic bay. He spotted AM-3 as she worked on the repairs for Trap Man. He and Trap Man were best friends and he was going to make Mega Man and Proto Man pay for what they done to his best friend. This helped his resolve to succeed even more. His only mission now was to beat the robotic heroes.

_LOCATION; Corridor between Server Room and Warehouse_

"The Server is down now. How does it look on your end General?" Proto Man had contacted General Iron after leaving the server room and was heading down the corridor with Mega Man leading the charge. Hopefully the situation on earth got better after the main server was shut off.

"Everything is going fine down here. The enemy robots have lost all communication ability. They are easier to pick off now. But that doesn't stop new ones from taking their place. These waves won't stop until you shut down the factory." General Iron answered Proto Man after checking on the fronts.

"Don't worry General" replied Mega Man, "We'll make sure the mission is complete."

"Good, then I wish you the best of luck."

"So Proto Man, what's down this corridor anyway?" asked Mega Man to his partner. They continued walking as Proto Man brought up a map onto his visor.

"Looks like this leads to a warehouse of some kind. Probably used to store food and supplies for the personnel and machines when Lunar Fortress was still under the GDF's control, at least until it was abandon that is." Proto Man replied as he read the information from the map. The place looked simple not like other Robot Master controlled areas.

They came to the ware house door and proceeded to enter. After ten minutes of searching the area and encountering some average robots that Wily used, along with a few new models they neared the exit. There they saw some of the new models. One looked like an ape with springs for limbs. Next was what looked like a Met with longer legs that had springs in the feet. Finally there was the one with a Sniper Joe body but instead of legs it had a very large spring. They were the Sprape, Met Jumper, and Springer Joe. They were quickly dispatched by a few good shots from the android heroes' busters.

"That was too easy" said Proto Man.

"I agree with you there" replied Mega Man. But as soon as he finished he was hit by a fist connected to a long silver cable that had plates covering it.

"What the!" Proto Man exclaimed.

"That was me" stated Stretch Man as he stepped from the shadows and in front of the two heroes with an unreadable look. He then got into a fighting stance and taunted them to attack him with a hand gesture. Proto Man ran forward and tried to blast his torso only for Stretch Man to extend his body plates. He then got behind the red clad android said before striking, "Stretch Pistol!"

The attack hit as the arm extended to reach the desired distance. He the extended his leg swinging it around, tripping Mega Man and Proto Man, before raising it high in the air and shouting, "Stretch Ax!" It came down hard on them both and causing them to fly back. Stretch Man launched himself forward and positioned himself in front of Mega Man. Before attacking Stretch Man called out, "Stretch Gatling Gun!" The attack struck the blue bomber with a flurry of punches, causing a lot of damage.

"That was for Trap Man." Stretch Man then extended his arm to grab a pole to get away from a volley of shots that came from Proto Man who had recovered. Proto Man was getting frustrated because all of their attacks were easily dodge while they were getting their asses kicked.

'He's too fast' thought Mega Man recovering from the onslaught. They needed Stretch Man to slow down but how were they going to do that. Stretch Man wasn't just going to stop to get hit by them. Just then Mega Man had a flashback to the previous Robot Master and his weapon. 'That could work.' He thought to himself and activated the trap disk he copied. Like all the times he copied a weapon his armor changed colors, but unlike the last times it was more of a combination of colors. His boots and busters turned to a shade of brown as did his helmet. His suit turned grey as two thick orange disks appeared on his arms.

"Hey Stretch Man!" Mega Man called to the Robot Master as he prepared a trap disk. As he hoped said robot turned around and looked on in surprise and horror at what was in store for him.

"It can't be. That's" he was interrupted before he could finish his statement by a trap disk wrapping around his body and immobilized him.

"I knew this would come in handy" said Mega Man as he returned to his normal state and charged his Mega Buster. Proto Man quickly followed suit to his idea. They both fired at the same time. But before the blast hit, a staff like object knocked both charged blast away. The figure holding the staff then picked up Stretch Man and disappeared out of the warehouse.

"Just who was that?" asked Proto Man to his blue counterpart.

"I don't know." Was Mega Man's only answer to Proto Man's question.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"You always seem to help them when they need it the most" AM-3 said to the figure that saved both Trap Man and Stretch Man from destruction. The figure turned around and stared at the nursebot with warm.

"They're important to me" he replied "just as you are." A metallic sliding sound came from his general direction as he walked over to AM-3 and kissed her on the cheek. "I would protect all of you with my life and would do anything to see you smile." He stated holding her in a tight but comfortable embrace.

"I know you would" AM-3 said knowingly "Your heart is always in the right place." She them looked up at his shining blue eyes and just knew everything would turn out alright.

**RedDragon: Well there's an ending for all you romance fans.**

**Sage Wolf: So the official pairing is OC(Figure 1) x OC(AM-3).**

**The Dom: So AM-3 is in a relationship with Dra-.**

**Sage Wolf: (aims anti spoiler Taser) No Spoilers! (fires Taser)**

**The Dom: Dododododododododododo ah *faints***

**Creepy voice guy: Fatalit- GAAAHHHHH!**

**AssassinK: (cleans bloody katana) Again, seriously where's the security for this place?**

**RedDragon: We had to fire them. The tried to steal some of our secret documents.**

**AssassinK: Oh yeah! I remember now, you should have let me handled it.**

**Sage Wolf: You were on vacation that week. And besided were ok for now.**

**RedDragon: Well see you all next time. Please review, follow, and fav. (Looks over at The Dom) Is he even breathing? **


	6. Chapter 6

**RedDragon: Well everyone hope you liked the last chapter, because this one is full of action and first person shooter inspired story style.**

**The Dom: Are you hinting at the next Robot Master?**

**RedDragon: Yes, and be careful because Sage Wolf has a new anti-spoiler weapon.**

**Sage Wolf: Right you are my friend.**

**AssassinK: Anyway, the disclaimer is the same as always. Now enjoy or face my wrath.**

**(Everyone else in the room): (Blank stare)**

**AssassinK: I'm joking.**

**Chapter 6. Hard hitting Commando.**

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"…..van." was the first thing Stretch Man heard as he started to become conscious. The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why. "S…van" the voice called out again only this time it was louder. "Stevan, you moron, wake up already you lazy ass!" the shout was followed by a hard object hitting his face."

Now he remembered where he was and you had hit him and called him by that name. He got up from the table and saw not only was he fully repaired, but his helmet had been removed as well. He stared at the mirror across the room and got a good look at his real face. His spiky grey hair with green highlights stood up straight except for his front bangs that hung down over his right eye. His violet eyes shown with a curious light at the fact he was helmetless.

'Man, how long has it been since I had my helmet off?' his thoughts came to a broth stop when a metal, orange ring hit his head. At this he turned and faced the person who hit him. He could see a male about his own age, which if he had to guess they were nineteen since robots don't age. The male in question had his short brown hair in a gentleman like style. His orange eyes showed that he was pissed and Stevan knew he was the reason why.

"What was that for you jackass!" Stevan yelled to the only other occupant in the medic bay.

"You wouldn't wake up when I asked you to, moron." Was the reply from the helmetless male that was Trap Man. He had woken up minutes earlier and saw his friend in the same condition as he was. He knew that it was the two archenemies of Wily that had defeated Stretch Man. He called his fellow Robot Master by his real name because he knew that Wily did not have surveillance in the medic bay for he did not think it was necessary.

"I know that, but did you have to throw the trap rings at my head Trent?" Stretch replied a little mad at what his ally did.

"Whatever. Well if you're here then that means they are heading towards _him_." Trent stated.

"Ha. If his fists don't get them then his insults will." Stevan answered amused.

_LOCATION; Training Area_

The training area was a simulated combat zone that was made to mimic a city that was under seized. The total height of the area was 200 feet. The top was covered by a high-strength clear polymer that was flushed with the moon's surface. On top of the fake towns city hall stood another Robot Master. This one had lower arm and leg guards that were cameo. The army style helmet and shoulder armor were the same color as well. The under suit and mouth guard were a dark green color. The rest was gunmetal grey. His brown eyes showed careful planning and the 'B' like emblem on the helmet was glistening silver.

He clenched his oversized fist as he watched his subordinates, which were specially designed robots, attacked and tried to overwhelm the robotic heroes. This was going to be tough. Even with his tortillary, robotic tortoises with artillery cannons on their backs, G. , commando versions of Sniper Joes, and Tankenators, heavily armored machines with their lower bodies being tank like and the upper body humanoid with heavy caliber guns instead of hands. The Robot Master that was Bash Man looked down at the battle field with anticipation.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Bash Man stated before jumping off the building's roof.

"Don't these guys every let up. It's a total war zone here." Proto Man said to his ally as Mega Man used the new ability that he got from one of Spring Man's springs. While allowing him to keep his mega buster, it also gave him the agility of the Robot Master he copied it from. While his outer armor turned light green, his under suit turned light purple the same situation as what happen when he used the trap disk. Now in a simulated battle field he gave it his all to bust open these military machines to find the Robot Master that was there.

With a few well placed shots the duo took out the last robot and all that was left was some slag. They both felt exhaustion take over their bodies. They needed a few seconds of recharge before they got back into action.

"Well Proto Man" the blue bomber begun, "It looks like the guy in charge of this area is in hiding." He finished with a small smile.

"Huh, guess he's scared that he would get his ass kicked by us." Proto Man replied to his blue partner.

"Actually, you weak chasse little servant bot, I'm right here." They heard a voice taunt as a large fist broke through the wall. Then the wall crumbled and Bash Man was revealed standing in his place.

"What the hell!" Proto man yelled, "He broke through that solid wall. That's impossible."

"Maybe you understand better if I unscrewed your head and took a dump down your neck." The Robot Master stated in an insulting tone. Bash Man then proceeded to throw punch after punch at the two heroic androids. While most missed and only busted the walls behind them, some got to them and did considerable damage. Bash Man then backed up. He got into a stance, then as he through his fist forward rocket popped out of a hidden compartment on his back and propelled his forward as he yelled, "Bash Rush!"

Mega Man acted quickly. He grabbed Proto Man by the arm and used the newly acquired springs to leap over the charging Robot Master. The duo then proceeded to fire on Bash Man as he recovered from his charge. After that he prepared his secret weapon.

"So, you think you mamby, pamby, little tin men won. Well I got a surprise for YOU!" he exclaimed as he charged a ball of energy between his hands. It grew until it was the size of a beach ball and flung it forward as he yelled, "Bash Grenade!"

Acting quickly, Mega Man was able to catch the energy ball in his hands and threw it back to the sender. As the ball of energy made contact with Bash Man, it caused a violent explosion that rocked the field. Up above the figure from before watch the fight and spread what appeared to be wings.

"Better get down there." The figure stated before soaring down.

"Well that was a hell of a fight." Proto Man said to his partner as Mega Man finished up copying Bash Man's powers.

"You said it." Mega Man replied. He then charged his blaster ready to finish what they started. But before he could he was knocked into Proto Man by the figure from before as he grabbed Bash Man and disappeared with him.

"Damn it! Who the hell is that guy!" Proto Man exclaimed loudly.

"I don't know but something seems familiar about Him." Mega Man replied. He also wanted to know who this figure was.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"Looks like Ben couldn't handle them either." Stevan stated as AM-3 started to repair Bash Man, now reveled to be called Ben.

"I need to concentrate here so can you shut up while I'm working?" AM-3 said a little frustrated at the two awake patients chatter.

"How can you concentrate while thinking about kissing your boyfriend?" Trent said laughter clear in his voice. Soon Stevan joined in as the both laughed at the nurse's expense. That is until see kicked them into the wall so hard they passed out.

"Whoops. My foot slipped she said to no one in particular. If there is one thing the others should know about her is even if she doesn't fight, she still is one of the strongest robots on the Lunar Fortress. Very few were strong enough or stupid enough to insulter her or her relationship. Heaven forbid if she saw someone destroy something she cared about, even Wily feared her strength. The only reason why she wasn't a Robot Master is because her love did not want her to get hurt.

'He's so good to me.' She thought happily to herself, continuing her work.

**RedDragon: Well that wraps it up. And sorry for the delay. Had a minor chase of writer's block. (suddenly grabbed by The Dom)**

**The Dom(slightly dazed): Sonic don't kiss the princess. (Falls to the floor)**

**RedDragon: Hey guys what did you give him?**

**Sage Wolf: Anti-spoiler tranq. Dart.**

**AssassinK: In hindsight that seemed like a poor idea.**

**RedDragon: Please follow, fav and review.**

**The Dom(wearing a large white mushroom with red pokka dots): Sorry Mario but the princess is in another castle.**

**RedDragon: DRAGON PUNCH!(punches The Dom into the others) I hate that line. Always gotta do more work than necessary**

**Random Guy: My Legs! My legs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RedDragon: Hey guys! I'm back.**

**(dodges countless bullets, arrows and various object)**

**RedDragon: Seriously you're that mad that I haven't written and published this yet. Cut me some slack. I had summer college classes and had major writers block. I finally just got some inspiration. Oh before I forget. MegaD, for having this story as a favorite we award you the favoritism achievement.**

**(Final fantasy victory music)**

**AssassinK: This achievement has been brought to you by the Anti-Spoiler alliance.**

**Sage Wolf: Death to all spoilers.**

**RedDragon: Alright let's go! Giga Story Break!**

** Chapter 7; The Unbreakable Shield**

_LOCATION; Maintenance Hallway_

"Well that the third time that guy intervened." Mega Man stated to his companion "But we still don't know who he was. Or even why he saved them. In our past encounters with Robot Masters, they let the others get destroyed. This makes no sense."

"Indeed it is Mega Man" came the voice of his creator.

"Doctor Light? What do you mean?" Mega Man replied over the com-link attached to his visor.

"He means that the Robot Masters so far follow the basic layouts for the super soldier androids that were designed and built on Lunar Fortress. The masters encountered so far match the basic designs for the espionage, scout, and special ops. androids." General Iron Stated to the duo.

"So you're saying the masters we're fighting are the ones that were built here?" Proto Man spoke up for the time since the battle with Bash Man.

"That could be a possibility, or Wily just used the basic ideas and made his own robots this time." Dr. Light stated in a calm voice.

"Well whatever the reason we have a mission to complete. So let's finish what we started." Mega Man announced, ending the conversation.

They continued towards their next destination. This was the factory that was used to create the robot soldiers in Wily's army. As they entered they saw multiple assembly lines and foundries. Most of the personal station were connected by multiple catwalks and the main control center was just behind the a intersection that was a large circular area that was the size of a tennis court.

"This seems way too easy." Proto Man said looking around for anything to happen and waiting for an attack. He didn't have to wait long as Robots landed on the walkways around them. The enemy robots all raised their weapons ready to destroy the intruders.

"Proto Man, sometimes you need to shut your mouth, it always get us into trouble" Mega Man told his ally, slightly irritated at what he got them into.

"Whatever. Let's shows these tin cans their place." Proto Man replied before shooting at the enemy machines.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"Looks like they made it to the factory." Bash Man, who now had his helmet off showing his military style hair cut and hard brown eyes.

"You said it Ben, hopefully this is as far as they go." Stevan replied to his friend. With Ben out of commission the factory was now a target for the robotic heroes to disable. But it did not mean it was unguarded. The machine in charge of the factory was waiting patiently for his chance the androids.

"You said it Stevan." Trent said to his best friend, "At least now we can watch the fight in peace since the she-devil is not here."

"Uhmm Trent?" Stevan tried to get his friends attention.

"I mean seriously what does he see in her. She is whiny,"

"Trent?"

"demanding,"

"Trent."

"Not to mention she has the temper to rival a volcano and the only thing that screams woman about here is her figure. I mean does a fembot even have those trait programmed in here mother board. It's like she was modeled after the knaggiest woman alive." Trent stated, finishing his rant.

"TRENT!" Stevan yelled grabbing Trent's attention.

"What Stevan? What is so important that you need to tell me?" Trent exclaimed. Looking other at the other two he saw absolute terror in their eyes and Stevan had one finger pointing in his direction. Or was it pointing behind him.

"She's behind me isn't she?" he asked, fear pouring through his voice.

"A she-devil, am I?" Replied the voice of the being that made up their nightmares.

_LOCATION; Lunar Fortress Factory_

After blasting apart several Mets, Sniper Joes, small robots that had wielding torches mounted on their back, Wield-lers, armored worker like robots with over sized screwdrivers for hands, Turn Drivers, and robots that resembled humanoid forklifts, Loadlifters, they finally made it to the center platform. As they stepped on it they could hear a muffled scream.

"Who or what made that sound?" the blue bomber asked his crimson counterpart.

"I don't know and I'm glad for that fact. Whatever made that scream had entered a world of pain." Proto Man said for once thankful to be fighting Wily's robots. "Come on we got to shut this factory down as fast as we can."

"Sorry, I can't let you do that." A voice said as a lagre body fell onto the platform shacking it. The figure stood upright, showing of his intimidating figure. The robot before them was at least 6'5" and was heavily armored. The parts of the under suit that were visible were a gray color. The lower arms and legs were a black color. The large shields on the arms and the chest armor were also black. The shields were rectangular and appeared to be hiding something. On the chest a green triangle with the point down sat at the middle of the armor with silver bands that appeared to hold it in place. The mouth guard was also silver while the helmet was black with a green stylized 'H' for the emblem. The impressive juggernaut looked at the heroes.

"I Heavy Man, the guardian of this sector cannot allow you to pass." He said with confidence.

"Let's see about that." Proto Man told the Robot Master as fired a shot at his head. This proved point less as the shout did no damage.

"Was that supposed to hurt." Heavy Man replied. Wasting no time the heroes both open fire of the tank before them. Heavy Man brushed off the shots and prepared his attack. "Heavy Wrecker!" The shield potted up from the arm where a cannon holding a large metal sphere fire its payload attach to a chain at the two warriors.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed as the barely dodged the shot.

"Proto Man cover me. I have an idea." Mega Man told his ally.

"Got it!" Proto Man answered firing a few charged shots at Heavy Man. But this was useless as well because the shields came forward and blocked both blast. Heavy Man smiled under his mask at his total control in this fight. That is until he was hit from behind by a powerful force.

That force was Mega Man who was using Bash Man's bash fist. His armor was now gunmetal for the suit and cameo for the helmet, legs and arms. His fists were also in large and he wasted no time throwing blinding punches at the Robot Master. Heavy Man could barely block half of these punches as most got through and Proto Man joined in by firing charged shots. Finally to finish the fight Mega Man charged the most powerful move he could do currently.

Charging energy between his hands and gathering it to a critical point, he unleashed it at the cry of "Bash Grenade!"

The devastating shot sailed towards the injured Robot Master. But before the shot reached Heavy Man it was cut apart and the halves sailed in opposite directions before exploding and obscuring the view of the enemy.

As the dust cleared they saw that the figure who cut the blast in have and Heavy Man were gone.

"How does that guy always get the jump on us?" Proto Man asked his partner.

"Honestly, I don't even know." Was Mega Man's only reply.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"That was close. I almost didn't get there in time." The figure from the previous encounters told his beloved.

"Don't worry the damage isn't too bad. His repairs should be faster than the idiots over there." AM-3 told her love as she glanced over with irritation towards the heavily damaged trio from before.

"Yeah guess that's true." He replied to her as he took her into one of his embraces and kissed here. They stayed like that for a few moment before breaking apart and went to their room to rest.

**RedDragon: Well there's that chapter. And no you perverts, they are not going to do any sort of sexual activities in this story.**

**AssassinK: This story is rated T, not M you morons.**

**The Dom: (comes in out of breath) Guys it's a emergency!**

**RedDragon: What Dom? What?**

**The Dom: The L.A. Fitness Guy is here!**

**Sage Wolf: Dear God.**

**(Wall blows apart and a giant fitness promoter roars like Godzilla)**

**RedDragon: Alright! Let's go Writer Lagann. What the hell do you think I'm writing.**

**(Giant Red, Blue and Gold robot rises)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(In what appears to be a starry area filed with miniature galaxies, a giant robot with the chest resembling a dragon's face, shoulders that looked like the faces of a phoenix on the left and a wolf on the right. The hands were attached to reptilian like faces while the faces of a lion and bear were under the dragon's. The colors were red gold and blue and top of the dragon head was a human like head with a helmet with a golden emblem in the shape of an old-fashion ink reservoir with two quills attached to it. This was Plot Creating Writer Lagann.)**

**RedDragon: Alright L.A. Fitness, we will show you the power of our story!**

**L.A. Fitness: You shall never defeat me.**

**Sage Wolf: Our story is changing, getting better after each draft.**

**AssassinK: The Plot twist and turns creating a new path.**

**The Dom: Now feel its power.**

**RedDragon: Our story, is the story that changes the heavens!**

**Evertone: Plot Creating Giga Story Break!**

**LA Fitness: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**RedDragon: Now let the chapter begin.**

**Chapter 8; Radioactive Assassin**

_LOCATION; Factory Exit_

After shutting down the assembly lines and the fabricators, Mega Man and Proto Man continued on towards their next destination. What was guiding them to the next area was the large electric wire housing that had the words 'Main Power' lines written on it. After a short talk with General Iron and Doctor Light, they learned that it led to the main reactor of Lunar Fortress.

"Well," Mega Man said as the continued down the corridor, "I guess there is no rest for the weary."

"That maybe, but we got a job to complete first." Proto Man responded to his partner's statement

"That's true." Mega Man couldn't argue with that. So they continued down the hallway, unsure of what lied ahead. They had a feeling that what they would find would only cause more problems.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"Well Harris, you will be good as new in a short time. Now get some rest." AM-3 told Heavy Man, now identified as Harris, before leaving. Harris laid his head back on his bed and tried to relax. But that escaped him and all he could do was stare at the ceiling with his green eyes and scratch his head of short black hair.

"I guess if they defeated you then they are heading towards shorty." Were the words that left Trent's Mouth.

"Yeah I actually feel sorry for them." Stevan stated, inserting himself in the conversation.

"Hey, if they beaten all of us then they might have a chance." Ben asserted.

"You all make excellent points, but he is still very strong." Came Harris's calm and reasonable statement. "All we can do is wait and see."

_LOCATION; Reactor Room_

A shadowed figure that was meditating sat near the main reactor. He waited and focused his energy for the fight that was ahead. Patience was his ally, as was surprise and secrecy. The energy he was focusing started to become visible and it swirled and turned around him. That was the moment he had waited for. His power was now at its peak and he then prepared for the next step. Getting up from his seat, he proceeded to head for his planned hide away to wait for his opponents.

"Won't be long now." The figure said, waiting for his opportunity to strike. "They won't know what hit them."

Mega Man was feeling his exhaustion now. The enemies he and Proto Man encountered were not just tough but very fast. They all seem to leave a train of highly volatile light blue energy. The fast was a bird like one that had a booster on their backs, they were called Falconics. Next were the ones that were an upper body without any legs and blasters for arms and had large dome for a head, they were now as Blast Caps. Finally the last models were what appeared to be robotic sailfish with sharp blades for noses, they were designated as Blade Sails.

They were all deadly and struck with the precision of a surgeon. Not wanting to give up the two heroes started to fire their busters every chance they could get. They robot, even though they were extremely agile, could not dodge all the blast. The machines were all eventually blasted to pieces. While looking over the wreckage, Mega Man spotted something strange.

"Hey what is this?" he exclaimed. At his feet was a strange blue capsule. It was the size of a soda can and seemed to be filled with a light blue substance. On the containers top was a small nozzle that seemed to allow the substance to flow out of it.

"It looks like some energy container to me." Proto Man answered to his cobalt companion. Indeed it appeared to be an energy container. It most likely powered the machines they just fought. But it also had the same feel as an E-tank that they use to recharge.

"I wonder…" Mega Man said before putting the nozzle to his lips and drinking the liquid. As he finished the small container, he started to feel fully recharged and well rested. "Whoa didn't expect that."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you drank that stuff without knowing what it was or what it could do." Proto Man replied extremely annoyed at the lack of caution.

"Well, now we know its save. Here, there are a few more lying around."

"Fine, but only because I'm only drinking this because I need a recharge."

"To each his own then."

After getting a fast recharge on the new christen 'mini-tanks' the set off towards the main reactor. Then continued walking in silence for 5 minutes before reaching the reactor. The reactor was large and pumped out a lot of power. Unknown to the two heroes, they were watched by the guardian of this area. And now as they stood in awe of the powerful machine, he struck.

"Atomic Stream!" shouted a voice as Mega Man and Proto Man barely dodged a beam of light blue energy. The being that launched the stream jump down towards the robotic warriors and attacked Proto Man with another powerful technique. "Atomic Style! 64 palms!" The fast palm strikes hit 64 specific points on Proto Man's body, causing him to fly back near his partner.

"Proto Man! Are you alright?" Mega Man asked his friend.

"Huhn, it's like my body won't listen to me." Proto Man replied.

"Not surprising, that attack was supposed to cause your systems to freeze up on you." Said the figure, now revealed in the light. The Main armor of the figure was a gleaming silver with a white under suit and mouth guard. His lower arm and leg armor had light blue highlights and large dome like structures that house the same blue energy as the reactor, two tubes were also connected to his arm armor. His feet matched the color of his under suit. His pale navy eyes showed intelligence and on his silver helmet was a white stylized 'A' emblem. This would be intimidating if he wasn't about 5'5" in height.

"I got my ass handed to me by this Shorty?" Proto Man said with disbelief.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" the Robot Master yelled angrily at the red android that insulted him. "I am Atomic Man and this place will be your grave!"

"Not a chance!" yelled Mega Man firing his mega buster at the newly identified Atomic Man. "Atomic Spin" only to be repelled by the dome of swirling atomic energy.

"Damn, I can't get close enough because of the energy. Only if I had a shield. Shield? That's it!" Mega Man exclaimed activating his newly acquired power. His under suit turned a light grey as his arm and leg armor turned black, the arms gaining rectangular shields. Oddly, his helmet turned green. "Now take this" Mega Man yelled before charging the Robot Master.

"Please that tactic is only and flawed, now Atomic Scatter shot!" Atomic Man stated firing hundreds of energy bolts at Mega Man. But the new armor seem to make him invulnerable to the attack. "That impossibaaaaahhhh" he was cut off as a armored fist hit him square in the chest. He flew back, hitting a wall with a tremendous amount of force.

"That's it" Atomic Man said as he got back to his feet. He started to back flip until he reached the wall behind him. He then launched himself high in the air and landed on the wall. He amazingly stuck there, 70 feet up and started to perform a series of strange hand symbols. "Now you will face the technique that gave me the title of radioactive assassin. ATOMIC EDGE!" he exclaimed as his hand was surrounded by atomic energy and proceeded to charge his opponents intent on finishing the fight.

"Heavy Stop!" only to be stopped by Mega Man and blasted in the face by a charged shot. The blast sent Atomic Man across the room and seriously damaged. While the contact between the two was brief, it was enough for Mega Man to copy the Robot Masters abilities.

"Now to finish you." Mega Man stated charging another shot.

"Not today!" said a voice as Mega Man was flung back and Atomic Man seem to disappear.

"Do you think that was him again?" asked Proto Man getting to his feet.

"No doubt about it, that was the same guy." Mega Man said, ending the conversation.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

_\ _"Damn Altair, they sure did a number on you." Harris said to the unmasked Atomic Man, now called Altair.

"Yeah they sure did, but at least I did my job." Altair replied.

"Well good for you, now we can at least rest with that she-devil out doing who knows what." Trent said making everyone in the room sweat drop.

While that was going on AM-3 was enjoying her down time cuddling her love on their shared bed. Times like this just made her happy. That is until her pleasant smile turned into a deadly frown.

"Dear I think I need to educate an idiot about calling me names." She said in a neutral tone.

"Okay, just don't kill them, there are our friends after all." The figure on the bed said trying not to invoke her wrath. If he truly feared one thing in this world it was her when she was angry.

**RedDragon: Well that about wraps it up for use see you next time.**

**Voices: Hold it! (two people appeared dressed in weird clothing both with a head band that had a strange leaf like symbol. One was younger and had pure pale white eyes and the other had a regular eye on the right and the other was red and black with three commas in a pinwheel like fashion)**

**White eyes: How dare you steal our techniques.**

**Red eye: You are worst than trash now perish!**

**Sage Wolf: I don't think so, Aura Wave!**

**RedDragon: Thanks, now let's get these guys out of here.**

**The Dom: Way ahead of you. Dimensional Gate open!**

**Strangers: What! NOOOOO!**

**RedDRagon: Crisis averted. Now please read, fav and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**RedDragon: Hello and glad to have you back. Our adventure continues and more mysteries are revealed and created.**

**The Dom: So does that mean we reveal D-.**

**RedDragon: Say that name and Sage Wolf will use the anti spoiler nuke, again. Poor, poor Serdantastan, they had to spoil some of our secrets.**

**AssassinK: Good thing I wipe every human's memory of its existence and erased all info on it too.**

**RedDragon: We got lucky there, I still think Dick Cheney might be on to us.**

**The Dom: Never mind that, the best chapter in the story is about to start!**

**AssassinK: You're just saying that because the character introduce is-.**

**Sage Wolf: My spoiler senses are tingling. Were you about to spoil.**

**RedDragon: Nope, just talking about why all the bees are dying and why no one is-.**

**Sage Wolf: Alrighty then.**

**Chapter 9;The Ultimate Predator**

_LOCATION; Main Control Room_

"It seems that underestimate my foes once more. But now they will face three of the strongest Robot Masters ever made and will be defeated! Hahahahahahaha!" This was the brief maniacal rant of the mad doctor that was Wily. It was obvious that his trust in his three top brass masters. There was no way they could defeat them or stop his plans now.

"Well guess that's my queue. It time for them to become the hunted." This statement came from the figure with the upside down star from earlier. Stepping from the Shadows was a tall figure of about 5"11'. His main body armor was orange and golden symbol that was two 'V's that were stacked on each other with the bottom one wider and having an extra point that faced down. The shoulder armors were brown and each one had five golden spikes. The Under suit was light brown. The lower arms, legs and the mouth cover were the same shade as the shoulders. The arms each had a pair of golden spike like claws that started from just below the elbow to the wrist. Connected to those were a smaller set that looked detachable. The feet were orange and had a thick golden spike that was a foot long on each one. The twin waist guards were brown and had three over lapping golden spikes that made them look dangerous to attack.

Completing this the armor were two large golden, crescent like spikes on the back and a orange helmet with his golden upside down star emblem. This was the Robot Master that was known as Saber Man. He prided himself on his hunting skills. His only betters in the stealth department were their leader and Atomic Man. This fact did not make him arrogant thou and he was respected by his peers for his skill. "You really don't need to worry Doctor, I can handle them."

"Well then Saber Man, show those two your hidden powers and defeat them." Wily said to his Robot Master. Saber Man was one of the most powerful machines ever created. Surely he had the skill and power to defeat the two robotic pests that always seem to foil his plans.

"Don't worry Doctor. Once they step into my jungle they don't have a chance in hell of beating me." After he said this, he left the room to go to his area.

"So you're up next huh?" came a voice from the side of the hallway. Saber Man knew this voice well. He always seemed to know what was going and that would scare the average person, but this was business as usual for Saber Man.

"So, did AM-3 want you to check up on me?" asked Saber Man.

The figure shrugged and answered "She just wants you to know to be careful. She only worries about you because she sees you as a brother."

"Yeah, I know that but it's weird when you say that."

"Weird how?"

"For starters you're my commanding officer and best friend who happens to date the person I see as my sister."

"You're right, but I still keep her warm at night and kiss her soft li-"

"Stop that! I don't need the mental pictures."

"Well then, good luck."

_LOCATION; Jungle Simulator Room_

"I hate bugs." Proto Man was beyond annoyed at this point. As soon as they entered this simulated jungle, everything seemed to want to kill them. Right now he was dealing with a swarm of giant robot mosquitoes. They were about 2 feet long and had wings that kept them aloft. Their needles like noses were used to drain energy from their victims. If one can be annoying, then the swarm of ten were completely unbearable.

"Just die like a damn bug should!" Proto Man had enough and decided to blast all of the pest scrap. One after another they fell and with each shot Proto Man felt his stress fall away. This was getting boring fast. His thoughts went to Mega Man and how he got dragged away by a giant mechanical anaconda. He was pretty sure he was ok.

After destroying the robotic insects, Proto Man travelled to where Mega Man was dragged to. He suddenly stopped as he heard a twig snap. He turned around, only to be pounced on by another robotic animal. This one was a robotic panther that had large razor sharp fangs. It was getting ready to bite out his throat when it was blasted in the size, knocking it out of commission.

"I almost get eating by a giant snake and you start playing with a cat?" the familiar voice of the blue bomber stated. Mega Man had just finished off the serpent when he found his partner with a robotic big cat on top of him.

"Can we just get out of here already? This is just getting annoying." Proto Man responded to his friend.

"I would let you two go but I got a job to do. Saber Blast!" said a voice as an orange and light yellow blast fired at them. They both dodged the blast as it created a small crater on impacted. The producer of the blast was revealed as Saber Man leaped to the jungle floor.

"I am Saber Man, now prepare to be hunted!" Saber Man yelled as he jumped towards and slashed at our heroes. Mega Man was hit and knocked into a tree, but Proto Man was able to dodge. "Saber Dart!" only to be caught by the claws on Saber Man that launched from his base claws and attached to Proto Man. He then pulled the crimson hero to him thanks to the cables attached to the claw bits. "Now, Saber Fury!" he then proceeded to cut into Proto Man with the sabers on his shoulders, arms and feet. After that Proto Man was flung into a tree.

"Take this!" Mega Man recovered from the slash and started to fire at Saber Man. Saber Man responded by using a different technique. "Saber Tornado!" he cried as he spun around at high speeds and created a small tornado. After deflecting the shots he then stared to charge a orange and black orb in between his hands. "Here we go! Saber Zero!" he then fired the built up energy and obliterated the area that Mega Man was in.

Thankfully our blue hero was able to dodge the blast. He then stared to access his copied abilities and chose the newest one. His under suit turned white. The armor on his legs and arms turned light blue. His helmet was the last piece to change as it turned silver. He had just accessed Atomic Man's powers.

"So you'd copied Atomic Man's powers huh? Well that won't help you! Time to finish this and defeat you once and for all!" Saber Man reached for and grabbed his two crescent sabers. As he brought them in front of him the glowed with a brilliant light yellow light. They them merged and created a new instrument. It was like a larger and longer version of his sabers. The handle was black and had two guards, one on each end. The top blade was large and long. The bottom one's blade was only 11 inches.

"This is my most powerful weapon. Now let the hunt begin, Super Saber!" Saber Man charged at the Blue Bomber and started to use powerful and quick strikes. Mega Man was able to use the same open palm fighting style as the previous Robot Master to block the strikes. After a minute of this they broke apart and leapt to different sides of the clearing.

Saber Man then made the next move. "Saber Crescent Slash!" he yelled as swung his unique sword as it fired a orange and black crescent shaped slash. "Atomic Stream!" was Mega Man's response as he fired the familiar light blue blast. The attacks cancelled each other out. "Saber Wave!" was the next attack from the hunter were five golden streams of energy that created claw like marks in the ground as it raced towards the cobalt android. "Atomic Spin" using the defensive move he was able to neutralize the devastating attack.

"Alright then, time for one final move." Saber Man said.

"This will decide it." Mega Man responded.

"Saber!" a compact spiral of gold and orange energy formed around the super saber. "Vortex!" then it fired a great cutting vortex of energy.

Undaunted Mega Man readied the one technique he knew would win. Gathering energy in his right hand, he charged forward and as the hero and vortex met he thrust his hand forward and cried, "Atomic Edge!"

The powerful move cut through the vortex and headed straight for the Robot Master. The attack collided with Saber Man and sent him towards the tree behind him. He hit the tree hard. The brief contact allowed Mega Man to copy Saber Man's abilities. He really needed to thank Doctor Light for his upgrade. His thoughts were interrupted when an armored foot knocked him the chest and sent him over towards the still knocked out Proto Man.

"Let's get out of here" said the voice of the same figure as before. He picked up his still conscious friend.

"Thanks for the save." Saber Man responded.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"Well it looks like your nanobot repair system has already fixed most of your wounds. You should be good in a few hours." AM-3 said to her new patient.

"Thanks Amy." Saber Man said, calling the nurse by her preferred name.

"Well Shiro, you still need to rest. Now sleep or else I will knock you out myself."

"Fine, but I won't do it because you asked me too." All Amy could do was giggle at her beloved's friend and brother figure.

**RedDragon: Wow, I think that was our most action packed chapter yet.**

**AssassinK: Yes and all we needed to do was use more ideas from animes.**

**Sage Wolf: Never mind that, we need to check our reviews.**

**The Dom: We got reviews? Well it's about damn time.**

**RedDragon: That about wraps it up and maybe we will give you a list of songs for each parts of the chapters so you can feel more drawn in next time. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**RedDragon: Hello everybody and welcome back.**

**Sage Wolf: It's time to be stimulated and intrigued by our trip into the mind of man and see the secrets they hold.**

**The Dom: Secrets? Like how the mysterious figure is actually R-.**

**Sage Wolf: No spoilers! (fires and RPG at The Dom.)**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

**The Dom: The pain.**

**AssassinK: Hey Sage? **

**Sage Wolf: Yes.**

**AssassinK: Did you steal that from Solid Snake?**

**Sage Wolf: Yes, why do you ask?**

**RedDragon: He snuck in earlier and we had to kill him and bury him out back.**

**Sage Wolf: Well, what are you gonna do?**

**RedDragon: Well let's get this story started.**

**Chapter 10; Master of Chi**

_LOCATION; CHI Reactor_

A lone robot stood in the middle of an area that resembled the courtyard of an ancient temple. Above the courtyard was a large glowing blue sphere. This was the experimental CHI reactor. The CHI reactor was a new source of clean renewable energy that would end the world's dependence on dangerous and polluting fuels. Unfortunately, the incident had all but destroyed that plan.

The robot that sat under it slowly gathered power around him. This was how the CHI reactor worked. It was a two part system an interface gathered energy from the surrounding environment and the reactor purified and enriched it to its fullest potential. The interface in this case was the Robot Master below. He also had the ability of the reactor and could make his own power on the fly. The blue arrow like emblem on his head glowed with the power he gathered.

"I know you're there mate, very few things can hide from me" the robot stated looking over his shoulder at the shadowed figure behind him.

"I wasn't trying to hide Chi Man" the shadowed figure replied.

The Robot Master, now identified as Chi Man, stood up. His chest, leg, and arm armor was silver with green stripes. There were two stripe bands on each of his arm armor. His leg armor had green knee caps and green feet. His shoulder pads were also green and his chest had a green triangle framed by green straps. The straps went from his shoulders and stopped at the bottom of the triangle. On his chest was also a glowing blue arrow.

His feet had similar constructs on their top. His hands had glowing blue spots on the back and palms. The under suit was grey and had thick glowing blue lines on them. His helmet and mouth guard were silver and had green pieces on the sides and the brow. The emblem glowed a brilliant blue like his eyes. The color and design armor did not take away the aura of strength and reserved thinking he produced.

"Well my friend, I guess it is about time I enter into the fray." Chi Man said.

"Ok then, but I still need you to be careful. Mega Man and Proto Man have proven to be resourceful and lucky at the same time." The figure responded.

"I see. Well I better prepare then."

"Good luck then Chi Man."

The figure left as suddenly as he appeared and left Chi Man to his thoughts. This was going to be a hard battle, he that fact very well. What he didn't know was the outcome. That did not surprise him though. The uncertainty in the world showed that destiny was not set in stone and fate could be changed. To himself, he was a leaf drifting on the river of life. That fact was one of his most comforting thoughts.

_LOCATION; Corridor 2-C_

"To me it seems like that Saber Man you thought was based on the hunter model." After exiting the artificial jungle the duo had contacted Dr. Light and General Iron to report what had happen so far.

"So you think these were the original robot, or least ones from the same designs General?" Proto Man said to the man that gave them this mission. The similarities of the original super soldier robots and the Lunar Fortress Robot Masters were unsettling to him and the others.

"That we can't be sure, but I wouldn't put anything past Albert. Even before he went rouge he had an unpredictable nature." General Iron replied to the crimson android.

"So where does this corridor lead?" Mega Man spoke up, wondering what the destination at the end of the hall was.

"This corridor leads to the CHI reactor. It was an experimental energy system that would solve the world's energy crisis. The power created by it was safe and clean and would have replaced fossil fuels and nuclear power." Dr. Light answered.

"Well then let's get this over with. We need to shut Wily down as soon as possible." Proto Man stated.

"You're right Proto Man, let's go." Mega Man replied.

They entered the CHI reactor room and found it was not like they had expected. Unlike the preconceived notion of a futuristic chamber, they were met with what looked like a Shoaling temple. The place was full of breath taking gardens and beautiful buildings. They approached a gate that had two silver wolves that leered at them. Gathering their courage and strength they pushed open the doors.

Inside the gate was an extensive courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard were a group of humanoid robots. They appeared to wear monk like robes. The strangest thing about then was that they were practicing tai chi. The actions sent the message that they were not a threat. That message was destroyed when one of the robots spotted them and formed a strange staff made of energy. The others followed the example and copied the action.

"It can never be easy can it?" Mega Man asked.

"For us, no." Proto Man answered his cobalt partner.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"Looks like they are heading for the wolf's den." Shiro said.

"Well those guys are in for it now, even the boss can barely keep up with him." Stevan stated in a factual tone.

"Hey, maybe we should send the she devil after then. They wouldn't last a minute." Trent said oblivious to the danger behind him, until he was launched into the wall.

"The sick should know when to be quiet." Amy said in a sweet tone that radiated with killer intent. The others decided it was best to keep their mouths shut.

"Trent ran his mouth again didn't he?" The figure from before said appearing in the room.

"Darling, I was worried that you would be in the crossfire." Amy said to her love.

"I'm fine. It looks like they got pass the first line." The figure stated looking at the monitor in the medic bay.

"Well, they are probably headed for the net group. And there are the Cyberai, right on schedule." Altair said watching the new skirmish unfold.

_LOCATION; CHI Reactor_

After fighting their way through hordes of robotic monks and samurai they made it to a garden. The overall look made it just like ones you see in a real temple. The plants looked well taken care of and the garden had a sense of tranquility.

"Oh are you lost?" said a feminine voice. The duo turned around and saw what looked like geisha girls. There were nine of them and they all looked about the same age. While eight of them that had white kimonos stood in the back, the one that appeared to be the leader stood up front. She wore a green kimono that had a crane flying over feilds. Her brown hair was in the geisha style and had striking violet eyes. "My name's Kaede and this is my garden."

"Oh, sorry for trespassing. It very beautiful, but why are you here?" Mega Man asked the strange geisha.

"Oh that is simple, I'm going to eliminate you." Kaede announced and threw off her kimono and the others followed. Under the traditional garment was an outfit that was loose and also covered their bodies, they resembled kunoichi now. The outfits now black instead of white and blue instead green. They now carried kunais and charged our heroes. They also had visors and armor on their feet and lower arms. It was now easy to tell these were robots.

The duo reacted and fired their blasters at the charging ninjabots. Kaede dodged the blasts but her partners were not so lucky. Then something strange happened the ones that were hit disappeared in a flash of blue energy. The backup kunoichis were some sort of solid holograms. Thinking fast Proto Man blasted Kaede as she fell.

As she struggled to get up, the duo prepared to finish her off. That is until they were grabbed from behind and disappeared from sight in a flash of blue. The reappeared in the courtyard with the reactor.

"How did we get here?" Mega Man asked.

"That's an easy question, I brought you here." Said a voice behind them. Our heroes turned and stared at the being that was Chi Man.

"Why did you stop us?" Proto Man asked angrily.

"I couldn't let you destroy my girlfriend now can I?" Chi Man stated in a calm tone.

"Ok then," Mega Man said activating the copied powers of Saber Man. His arms and legs became brown and the arms gained golden claw like sabers. The helmet became orange and the under suit became light brown. "Let's get started."

Chi Man made the first move. He flipped backwards and fired a ball of blue energy. "Chi Sphere!" Proto Man reacted by firing a shot at the sphere canceling it out. Mega Man rushed forward and slashed at the Robot Master. Chi Man simply teleported behind Mega Man and kicked him in a spin like move. "Chi Hurricane!" Mega Man landed hard and rolled away from Chi Man as he tried to drive his knee into the blue bomber. Chi Man turned and dashed quickly at Proto Man who raised his shield just in time.

Chi Man now seeing a chance to do damage charged energy on to his hands. Right when he was sure the energy would burst, he released it in a large wolf shaped blast. "Chi Spirit Burst!" Proto Man was thrown back by the blast. "Saber Blast" the copied moved hit Chi Man square in the back.

"Huhn, damn that hurt. Ok then, no holding back! Chi Booster!" Chi Man created a blue aura that suddenly exploded and intensified around him. He charged forward and punched Mega Man in the jaw. Mega Man recovered and prepared his next move. "Saber Zero!" the destructive explosion of energy hit Chi Man. But as the smoke cleared, Chi Man appeared to only have a few minor scratches. "My turn now." Raising his hands above him, Chi Man charged an unbelievable amount of energy above them. The glowing blue mass grew to the size of a car and then he threw it at the blue bomber. "Mega Chi Meteor!"

"One chance, Saber Tornado!" Using the defensive technique, Mega Man was able to reroute the energy around him and was not damaged by the resulting blast. Now both exhausted they prepared their final moves. "Chi Spirit Fury!" "Saber Wave!" the two powerful moves, one made of multiple energy wolves and the other multiple slashes, canceled each other out. "One chance, Chi!" "Final option, Saber!" the two powerful techniques created rivaling auras that clashed against each other for supremacy. Until finally, "Destroyer!" "Vortex!"

The familiar vortex and the blue beam of death hit each other head on. They were in a stalemate, their moves equal in power. The Chi Man noticed something strange. "What is that?" In the colliding forces it appeared the vortex became more concentrated. "It can't be!" It was, Mega Man was rushing forward. Surrounding his fist with the vortex he charge his enemy.

"That is insane, he'll kill himself."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Proto Man who had just recovered and was right behind the Master of Chi. His buster was preparing a charge shot.

"Clever android." With that Proto Man fired and barely got out of the way. After Chi Man was hit his beam was stopped and Mega Man rushed forward. Hitting his Hand against Chi Man's chest he sent the Robot Master flying into a wall.

"Huh, man that was tiring." Mega Man stated exhausted.

"Yeah, now let's end this." Replied Proto Man.

"Not Gonna happen, Dragon Twin Sniper!" two powerful shots of energy hit the duo, knocking them back. As they came to their senses they noticed who ever attacked them was gone and had taken Chi Man with him.

"Damn it! Not again!" Proto Man yelled.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"Chad-kun, I'm so happy your ok." Kaede said hugging Chi Man, now revealed to be called Chad. Without his helmet, his nicely combed hair and blue eyes along with his broad face and chin, made him attractive to many girls.

"Kaede, come on I'm fine. I really need to rest." Chad said to his girlfriend.

"Fine but I'm staying here with you." She retorted.

"Ok."

"Yay!"

"So are you going to make yourself known now dear?" Amy asked her beloved out side the medic bay.

"It is unavoidable. They are going to see my true power." The figure said.

"Well, be strong then my Dragon Man, my love." Amy said before kissing the now revealed Dragon Man. As he leaned in to kiss her his red Arrow like helmet and golden star 'V' emblem shown in the light before he closed his blue eyes and kissed her.

**RedDragon: All the pieces are now in place. The secrets will soon be revealed.**

**The Dom: Finally we got Dragon Man revealed and wait… CHI MAN GOT A GIRLFRIEND!**

**AssassinK: So the pairings are now Dragon Man x AM-3(Amy) and Chi Man(Chad) x Kaede. So why did Chi Man get a girl and not the others?**

**RedDragon: Saving that for later. Future story idea.**

**Sage Wolf: Well to me it was perfect.**

**RedDragon: See you next time every one and HEY, this was our longest chapter yet!**

**Everyone: Yahoo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**RedDragon: Hello to all of our fans! Thank you for joining us in our most action packed chapter yet. To prepare for this I have watched many anime and video game fight scenes.**

**AssassinK: So that's what you do on your day off? I thought you just slept and ate to your heart's content.**

**RedDragon: Shut up or I will put you in the Plessie level.**

**AssassinK: And you call me a heartless sadist.**

**Sage Wolf: Well settle down, we're all friends here and it is time for a climactic battle.**

**The Dom: Hey should we stop talking and get right into it?**

**Sage Wolf: He is right. The story is what's important here.**

**RedDragon: Alright then! The disclaimer is the same as always so let's start this thing.**

**Chapter 11; The Ultimate Robot Master**

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"So, if they have defeated all of us, then they will have to face him." Chad stated looking at the others in the room. They had all almost recovered from their injuries. Right now the others were looking at him for what to do next. This made sense because in their chain of command he was next in charge.

"They are strong, there is no doubt about that, but are they strong enough to go against Dragon Man." Harris spoke out philosophically as was his tendency.

"I'm mean they did beat us all, but come on, are we really thinking that our leader, the Ultimate Robot Master, can lose to them." Altair said next, a little unsure of his words.

"He right, but they did beat us all. We might not want to accept it but he might lose." Shiro replied, his own doubt betraying the trust he had in his leader. He had fought the two heroes and knew their power first hand. Could they really beat the android that saved all of them.

"So that is how it is" a feminine voice spoke out. The Robot Masters turned and saw that Amy was in the doorway to the room. But what made them feel guilty was the tears in her eyes. "He has done nothing try and protect the ones he cares about and this is how you reward him? You all make me sick!" She finished her rant and ran out of the room.

"She's right!" Trent spoke surprisingly agreeing with Amy. "He is our leader and friend! If anyone deserves our support its him!"

"Yeah!"

"You've said it!"

"Ok then, let's give our support to him!" Trent finished his pep talk.

Outside in the hall Amy was still crying. How could the ones that called themselves her beloved's friends doubt his strength? It was not possible. He was the strongest person she knew. To actually think he could be beaten or worse killed by those two made her tear up even more. Her sobs were interrupted when familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Amy, why are you crying?" the voice of her love came to her ears. Her sobbing stopped and leaned into the embrace. Turning her head she saw the face of her love. The neck of his red under suit connected perfectly with his red mouth guard and red arrow like helmet. The helmet front was a curved point while the back had three tips like that of a dragon in a medieval painting. His 'V' star emblem shown with a bright gold.

Exiting his arm, she turned and stared at his body that was revealed in the light. His chest, lower leg and arm armor was blue. On his chest was what looked like the front of a jet engine in gold. Above it was gold armor accents that contoured to the top of the strange engine then jutted up over the shoulders, framing then. His armor on his arms had gold attachments that had blue covers that formed a pointed and blocky 'Y' shape. His hands were red like his under suit. His leg armor had gold covers shaped similar to his helmet that began a few inches above his feet and went up past his knees. On his blue armored feet each had three claw like attachments. On his upper back were a pair of wings that had four parts each. The blue and gold pieces that attached to his back and a set of three pointed oval like blue pieces that produce energy for him to fly. On the outer sides of his upper arms and legs were blue armor pieces and he had blue waist armor. On the back of the waist armor was a blue tail made of segmented parts that ended in a gold arrow like tip.

In his left hand was a strange weapon. The shaft of it was metallic and grey with a drill like tip at the bottom. Above his hand was a red cloth like attachment that was connected to a blue oval like instrument. The instruments sides that were not attached to the main parts were curved in towards the center. On the flat parts was what looked like strange barrels that were used to fire lasers. The head of the weapon was a strange trident like shape. The two side blades segmented out at first a 10 degrees angle that was two inches long, the a seven inch long part at 45 degrees and the last part was straight and was a foot long each. The tips curved down, back towards the base of the head. The center point was made by pointed curves that lead to a bullet like point that was a foot long.

Here in all of his glory was Dragon Man. This was the warrior that had protected and save them on many occasions. He looked over at his loved and saw that she was still distraught. He knew very well why, but he had something to do before heading into his next battle.

"Amy, I need to give you something."

"What is it?"

"This." He said to her before giving her a devise about the size and shape of a flash drive. It was strange, why was he giving her this?

"What is this?" she asked.

"It is a project I've been working on, my princess." Dragon Man replied. He hated to do this, but it was his only option. If he were to fall in battle then this drive held the key to their future.

"You don't mean that this is" she replied but stopped, unable to finish.

"It is, and you need to keep it safe." He said to her. "Now stay safe."

"Goodbye, my love." She said as he left.

_LOCATION; Hanger_

"Well this is another fine mess you got us into Proto." Mega Man said. They were surrounded by the machines that were the guards of this sector. The first model was red and black knight like robot that had a lance in one arm and a shield in the other. On their helms was a single upward facing spike and the chest armor had a bat shaped piece that was two feet wide. These were known as Dark Lancers, the front line model. The next model was blue and grey. It had lighter armor and carried a rifle. The helm was shaped like a hawks head and the chest had a green piece that was in the shape of a rounded triangle. This model was known as Zero Rangers.

The final model was a mostly white one. It had a face like helm and had two yellow antennae on its head. The chest had two yellow attachments that were like spikes. The arms both had large shields on them and carried bazooka like weapon. On its back was a pair of jet like wings. The model was called Gun Stien. They all surrounded the duo and prepared to fire their weapons.

"Well, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Proto Man asked. The guards readied and raised their weapons to fire.

"Of course I am" Mega Man replied. Just as the guards fired the two jumped up high and dodged the blasts. Most of the machines were destroyed. Only about ten robots survived and they were now damaged. Readying their busters they blasted half of them before they could react. The last five fired their weapons but the blue and red androids were able to jump out of the way. As they landed a Dark Lancer charged forward but was stopped by Proto Man's shield before being blasted in the head. The last ones were quickly dispatched.

_LOCATION; Medic Bay_

"Looks like they got past the guards" Trent stated.

"Well they were connected to a hive processor, but that was shut down with the rest of the servers" Ben added.

"Well that means the big fight will happen sooner. I can wait to watch it with you Chad-kun!" Kaede said excitedly. She arrived in the room shortly after Ami left and berated them for making her best friend cry and decided to watch them until the nurse got back.

"I wonder when Amy will return. She is not usually out this long when she has patience" Shiro said, worried for his sister figures safety. And just as he finished his statement Amy rushed into the room. She looked out of breath and scared.

"Amy-chan! Are you alright?" Kaede asked her friend.

"Yeah I just got something I need to take a look at."

"Well what is it?" Stevan asked. Amy, instead of answering, walked over to the computer terminal and plugged in the device. On the screen an image appeared.

"Are those, blueprints?" Altair asked surprised.

"Those are designs for a new robot! And I only seen this type of mechanics and circuitry twice before" Chad said.

"Where Chad-kun?"

"In Amy and Dragon Man" he replied.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"While the outer mechanics and structure resembles Dragon Man's, the inner circuitry is just Like Amy's."

"Then that means" Amy trailed off unable to finish.

"That the robot here is designed to be your son" Chad finished for her.

"Zero huh?" Harris spoke up.

"Zero what?" Amy asked.

"That the name of this robot Zero"

"My child, Zero"

_LOCATION; Hanger_

After defeating more robots, they came across the main hanger. In the middle of the large room was Dragon Man, waiting for them. He stared at them, weighing his options. Proto Man glared at him, knowing this was the robot that had saved the other Robot Masters.

"I am Dragon Man, the Ultimate Robot Master. To exit here you must get past me" as he said the last part he swung his spear to his side.

"Well then, this will be a quick fight!" Proto Man said preparing his buster. Mega Man remained silent. The Robot Master was strangely familiar to him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Such arrogance, this place will be your grave. Dragon Rifle!" Dragon Man thrusted his spear forward and launched a powerful shot at the duo. They both jumped out of the way. Mega Man thinking fast activated the copied power from Chi Man. While his under suit stayed blue his arm and leg armor changed to silver. His helmet became silver as well, but had green stripes on it. Proto Man on the other hand fired his buster, only for Dragon Man to form a buster of his own from his right hand and fire it. Dragon Man then got into a fighting position and called out, "Dragon Rush!" He then disappeared and reappeared rapidly and slashed at the heroes. Mega Man was able to use his new sensing abilities to dodge most of them and Proto Man used his shield to block the onslaught.

"Ok then, Dragon Twin Sniper!" the familiar move shot at them both. "Chi Blast!" Mega Man acting quickly was able to neutralize the shots. "Dragon Burst Fist!" charging forward Dragon Man gathered energy in his hand punched Mega Man in the chest causing the energy to blast out. "Chi Sphere!" Mega Man then recover and fired the sphere at the final Robot Master. Dragon Man dodged that but was blasted in the back by Proto Man. Mega Man then teleported behind him and used the technique he saw earlier, "Chi Hurricane!"

As Dragon Man landed he used his spear to get footing. He stood up and threw his spear into the air. "Ok then time for more drastic measures. Dragon Roar!" A power blast was fire from near his mouth and sailed towards Mega Man and Proto Man. "Chi Spirit Burst!" Mega Man then used the animal spirit attack, but instead of a wolf it was more of a lion, dog hybrid.

Dragon Man jumped high in the air and called out, "Dragon Arm mode change! Rapier!" As he said this the spear changed. The shaft shrunk until only the drill piece remained outside the blue instrument. The red cloth appeared at the end of the bullet shaped point. The side points shifted as one spun 180 degrees and they both moved to accommodate Dragon Man's hand and the center point neck changed into a handle. Out of the blue instrument a thin blade of blue energy formed.

He then charge forward and quickly stabbed and slashed the new sword. Mega Man was able to get out of the way but Proto Man was hit hard. Mega Man the preformed another technique, "Chi Spirit Fury!" The multiple chi animals charged forward but Dragon Man just did his best counter for this technique. "Dragon Exploding Edge!" His hand sent out a sharp spiral of energy that cut and blasted the chi move to nothing. Mega Man then raised his hands above his head gathering energy. "Take this Mega Chi Meteor!" The familiar attack launched at Dragon Man who raised his sword and said, "Dragon Arm mode change! Claymore!" the side points shifted into a more traditional guard like style and the handle lengthen. The blade widened and extended. With one powerful overhead swing he cleaved the meteor in two.

"After that, I only have enough power for on move attack." Dragon Man said to himself.

"This is my last chance." Mega Man was in a similar situation.

"Dragon Breaker!"

"Chi Destroyer!"

Two powerful beams were launched from both warriors. As they reached the center between the beams locked. They fought for control, both not letting up. The beams were in a stalemate until Dragon Man was repeatedly blasted in the side. Proto Man recovered from the last attack and decided to help Mega Man end this fight. With his beam no longer firing, the chi beam was able to blast him and throw him into the wall.

"Alright let's end this" Proto Man said.

"Right" Mega Man responded. The both fired a charged blast at the down Robot Master. The victory was certainly theirs. "Saber Blast!" "Chi Sphere" the two attackes from earlier hit the charged buster shots and created smoke. When it clear, Saber Man and Chi Man were helping Dragon Man to his feet.

"What! They're back!" Proto Man exclaimed.

"Guys, why are you" he didn't get to finish. His two friends held out their hands and created two balls of energy, one gold and the other blue.

"No time to explain, just take over strength!" Saber Man said.

"You're going to need it for your fight!" Chi Man added.

"Thank you" Dragon Man said before the bottom tip of his emblem chipped and was replaced by a blue green gem. "Let's go! Hyper Adapter!" as he said this the two orbs flew into the gem and an aura of explosive power formed around Dragon Man.

"The real fight starts now!"

**RedDragon: So a new battle has begun and what does the 'Zero designs' hold. Find out next time.**

**AssasinK: Seriously, a cliffhanger. You just pulled that one out of your ass, didn't you?**

**RedDragon: Hey I don't want to write a super long chapter. The way it is setup right now is fine.**

**Sage Wolf: Never the less, we will see you all next time. And remember no spoilers!**

**The Dom: So long!**


	12. Chapter 12

**RedDragon: hey everyone, we're back and wiyh the second part of the Dragon Man Battle. The fight gets harder and new powers are revealed. The time for answers is soon now let's get started shall we?**

**Sage Wolf: Power levels are maximun.**

**AssassinK: Requesting final storization.**

**RedDragon: Approved!**

**The Dom: Final Storization Go!**

**RedDragon: When plot, exposition, characters and dialouge combine a new being is born. A compound of ideas and dreams. Its true nature is a mystery, but now it fights with us! Go, king of tales, SagaStory!**

**The Dom: Final note, to here what these songs are search it up on you tube.**

**(opening theme; daybreak's bell)**

**Chapter 12; The Ultimate Dragon Unleashed**

_LOCATION; Hanger_

"What! They're back!" Proto Man exclaimed.

"Guys, why are you" he didn't get to finish. His two friends held out their hands and created two balls of energy, one gold and the other blue.

"No time to explain, just take over strength!" Saber Man said.

"You're going to need it for your fight!" Chi Man added.

"Thank you" Dragon Man said before the bottom tip of his emblem chipped and was replaced by a blue green gem. "Let's go! Hyper Adapter!" as he said this the two orbs flew into the gem and an aura of explosive power formed around Dragon Man.

"The real fight starts now!" With that exclamation the aura changed into a pillar of red and white energy, around it were spirals of blue and gold energy. The power of the pillar was growing by the minute.

"What the hell is that!" Proto Man yelled to the other occupants of the hanger.

"That is Dragon Man's ultimate power! With this he reaches a new state of fighting capabilities. His strength is now augmented by our own power and energy. This is our trump card, the Hyper Adapter!" Saber Man answered, confidence clear in the Robot Masters voice.

The energy pillar pulsed before dissipating and revealed a transformed Dragon Man. His center chest armor around the strange turbine like device became six pairs of small fin like gold pieces while the center of the turbine like device glowed with a greenish blue energy. The shoulder armor became more pronounced and had two parts, the top part was blue and had red lines over the top. The bottom part was gold and under it were his arms. His lower arm armor was different too. The bottom pieces were red like his under suit. The upper armor was separated into three pieces. The piece closest to the wrist was gold, while the other two were blue. On top of the pieces were blue pods and a pair of gold claws that were similar to Saber Man's. The tops of his hands had the same glow as his center device. His hip armor was now five pieces. The center and the armor pieces to its sides was blue. On top of the hip covers was gold covers. He also had a belt that had three orbs that glowed with the same green blue energy. His lower leg armor was also changed. The main part was blue. The knee covers were now red and protruded forward. The once shooting star shaped gold pieces were smaller and more tear dropped shaped. His feet were separated from the legs by a red ring. The feet were still blue but the claw like pieces were now more defined.

His helmet was now in a new form. The red back points had grown longer and now a arrow like blue piece cover it and was around the size of its original form. In the center was the blue green jewel and it was connected a red diamond like piece. The 'V' star shifted to a twin pair of pointed antennae with on pair at a 20 degree angle and the other pair at a 45 degree angle. The wings were now larger and different. The wing had three main parts. The first was the piece that connected to his back. The other two parts were connected to the other part by a red orb. At the end of the wing digits were gold rings and from them came a blue green energy that formed pointed tips and created the wing membranes. The tail segments had become more define and were separated into top and bottom parts with the top blue and the bottom gold. The end of the tail had become a golden trident shape like the head of the spear and had a blue green crystal embedded in it.

"What the hell!" Proto Man exclaimed at their transformed adversary. The transformed Dragon Man spun his spear around and pointed it at our heroes.

"Now you will face my true power!" With that said he charged at our heroes and before they could react, punched them both and sent them flying. Not giving them time to recover, Dragon Man charged a basketball sized sphere of blue green energy and hurdled it towards the duo. "Dragon Comet!"

The attack collided and created a large expulsion. A large cloud of smoke blanketed the area of the impact.

'That's weird,' Dragon Man thought, 'I don't sense them, I only sense their residual energy.' As the smoke cleared it revealed that the duo had vanished. 'Their gone! Then that means!' He managed to raise his spear in a defensive stance just as a silver metal boot collided with it.

"So, you did teleport out of way!" Dragon Man exclaimed. He was then met with a barrage of blasts to his back.

Proto Man smirked. While Mega Man distracted their powered up foe, he flanked him and attacked the first opening he got. Dragon Man was able to sent Mega Man away from him and turned towards the red android. "Dragon Slash!" he swung his hand in a slashing motion and launched an energy wave from his new claw.

Proto Man was able to raise his shield just as the blast hit him. He then started to fire at Dragon Man who used his super speed to dodge the shots. "Damn, he's gotten a lot stronger." Proto Man stated to himself. Dragon Man then rush forward and appeared before the red robot. He had an orb of energy in his palm and thrust it into Proto Man while calling out, "Spiral Dragon Sphere!"

Proto Man was instantly thrown into the wall behind him. Dragon then turned around and launched his spear forward at Mega Man who had recovered and tried to attack him. Mega Man was able to get out of the way and the spear pass by him and embedded itself into the wall.

"Guess that means you can't use it right now" Mega Man said charging energy in his hand.

Dragon Man smirked under his face mask before replying, "Maybe you should look again." He held his hand out and the spear freed itself from the wall and sailed back towards its master, slicing Mega Man in the process. "GAAHHH!"

Dragon Man spun his signature weapon around before holding it to his side and saying, "Long Point!" The two side blades folded themselves against the middle point extending the overall reach of the spear by a few feet. Dragon Man then started to attack the blue bomber, slashing the extended spear like it was a long sword. Mega Man had little time to block or dodge the attacks. Dragon Man them turned the spear on its side, canceling the Long Point form. Energy started to gather in the twin blasters of the weapon. Then they were finally release with a cry of, "Dragon Twin Machine Gun!" The energy was then release in a fury of concentrated energy bullets.

"Huh, I guess he is just toying with them right now." Chad said to Shiro.

"What do you mean?"

"He has only used about 6% of the power produced by his Hyper Adaptor."

"Well he must be saving it for his strongest moves in this form then."

"I guess we will find out."

As those two were talking, the duo was able to regroup and decided to strike together. It ended up being and exchange of blast, punches, and kicks between the heroes and the Robot Master. Mega Man finally got an opening and charged all of the power he could into his fist and struck Dragon Man in the face.

Dragon Man was thrown back a little by the punch. Now knowing that he had to change tactics, he started to charge energy in his hand. It started as an orb, but quickly changed. The orb grew larger and a large four-pronged blade of energy formed around it. Now sensing his new attacks completion, Dragon Man hurdled it towards our heroes while yelling, "Dragon Spiral Cutter!"

Mega Man and Proto Man were able to leap out of the way, but the blade still collided with a crate and obliterated it, leaving nothing left.

"What the hell was that!" Proto Man yelled.

"That was the Dragon Spiral Cutter, one of my best attacks in this form. It's basically an energy blade that spins and vibrates at a certain frequency that shreds molecules apart. There is no way of stopping it." Dragon Man replied, explaining the move, "Now here comes my next attack. Dragon Striking Drill!" He launched himself forward, twisting in spin. As he did this, energy formed a barrier around him and it gained a drill like shape.

Proto Man thinking quickly brought up his shield again and to the full brunt of the attack. Not able to take it for long, he was thrown back towards the wall and embedded in it with a nasty impact. Mega Man saw his friend and brother fall to the ground unconscious. He turned towards Dragon Man more determined than ever to defeat him.

"Alright," he started to say as his armor flashed to his original colored before returning to his current state, "Now I am mad," the armor flashed again this time eight different colored lights appeared around his mega buster briefly, "I won't forgive you for what you have done!" The armor and blaster flashed again, this time for a little longer.

"Then show me your true power then, and I'll show you mine!" as he said this he brought his left hand up. "This hand of mine shines with a great power!" the pod on his arm opened and revealed a strange engine. "Its loud roar tells me to reach for victory!" His hand and his turbine produced large amounts of blue green energy that was strengthened by the engine.

"One final attack is all it will take to defeat you!" Mega Man yelled, his armor returning to normal and the eight different colored lights reformed before entering his blaster. "Now, the power lock away will burst forth and defeat you!"

"Dragon Finger!" Dragon Man yelled rushing forward with his powerful final attack.

"Giga! Buster!" Mega Man yelled releasing a powerful beam of raw energy.

The attacks collide and both started to struggle for dominance. Dragon Man pushed forward, putting all of his might into his attack. Step by step he was getting closer to the blue bomber. Neither one wanting to give ground pushed more energy into their attacks. The stalemate lasted until they were inches apart. In when it seemed that Dragon Man would get the upper hand.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

An explosion ripped them into separate sides of the hanger. When the smoke clear the observers and the recovered Proto Man saw that Mega Man was damaged but still conscious. Smoke still obscured Dragon Man from their vision. But then an object rolled out of the smoke and it was revealed to be Dragon Man's helmet, now in its original form.

But the biggest surprise was when the smoke cleared and revealed the Robot Masters true face. The first thing noticed was his mostly red spikey hair that fell just past his ears. The two front bangs thou were blond and shaped like a combination of fangs and horns. His blue eyes had hints of green in them as well as red. But the most shocking was face. It look just like an older version of Mega Man's and Proto Man's.

Mega Man had gotten up from the place where he had landed and started to walk silently towards the downed Robot Master, Proto Man following close behind. As they reached him, he looked up at them with a look that showed that he accepted his fate.

"No! Please stop!" that is until a female voice cause them to turn and see AAmy run towards them and wrap her arm around Dragon Man.

"Please don't! Please don't destroy Rago! Don't destroy my love!" Her words surprised them greatly. This was the Rago they were told about?

"What the Hell!" Proto Man exclaimed, not knowing how to react.

"It can't be. It just can't, Dragon just can't be my brother." Mega Man said trying to reason with the sight before him.

**RedDragon: Well that is the end of that chapter. A good twist ending, but the hints were their for it.**

**Sage Wolf: All in all, a good set up. It kept us guessing his real identity.**

**AssassinK: Well now all we need to do is wrap this up.**

**The Dom: Agreed.**

**RedDragon: And for our faithful viewers, this chapter has an ending and opening theme**

** Opening theme: Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc~en~Ciel**

** Ending theme: Merry Go Round by Tsuioku**

**We'll see you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**RedDragon: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay. You know it is hard to beat writer's block sometimes, well thankfully I stabbed that asshole barrier to dust and the next chapter is ready to launch.**

**Sage Wolf: Well, at least that was over with, and good thing to or the writer's demon would return.**

**AssassinK: Never mind that we got a chapter to do! This is probably going to explain a lot right?**

**RedDragon: Can't tell you.**

**AssassinK: Why not?**

**RedDragon: Because Sage Wolf is holding an anti-spoiler gun to my head.**

**Sage Wolf: Remember, no spoilers!**

**RedDragon: Anyways let's get on with this fic.**

**Chapter 13; The secret past revealed!**

_LOCATION; Hanger_

"Ok, can someone please TELL me what the hell is going on!" Proto Man yelled. He was not having a good day. First he had to fight a bunch of powerful and annoying Robot Masters. Second, the last one they fought had gotten stronger from absorbing energy for the other two. Finally, the Robot Master that they have been fighting turns out to be the brother they had never known about. Seriously, was the universe trying to give him an aneurism?

"You have quite the temper on you, aye little brother?" Dragon Man, or Rago as he was revealed to be, said in a semi-mocking tone. He stood up, Amy still clinging to his arm giving him support. His blue eyes flashed with a blue-green light as a white line passed over them for a moment. "There, the sensors in the hanger are disabled. We can talk in peace now."

He walked forward, staggering as he did for he was not fully recovered yet. He made it to Mega Man and Proto Man and the others Robot Masters, who had arrived at the end of the battle along with Amy and Kaede both of whom were at their boyfriends sides, followed so after. "I guessing you what to know why all of this is happening."

"Yes, we would like that very much, Rago" Mega Man said, the last part hard to spit out. He was still unsure how this Robot Master could be in anyway related to him.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Rago stated.

_Flash back_

_ 'We have been digging for eleven months and still nothing" a young man in a military officer's uniform thought. He had been at this dig for months and yet they still didn't find the source of the energy anomaly that had caught the Global Defense Force's attention. The area they were digging in was known to the local people as the 'Ryuou Tera' or temple of the dragon king. This site was, according to the local legend, the scene of a battle between two great entities. On one side was a demon that came down from the sky to put the world under his iron fist. On the other side was the dragon king. He appeared out of light and fire and battled the demon for ten days and nights. The battle ended with the noble dragon buring the demon and himself under a mountain. Many years later a temple was made in honor of the great beast, but because disused after the area was conquered by the shogun centuries later._

_ 'Some legend, a wouldn't be surprised if all we found was some dinosaur bones and nuclear waste. The waste would explain the energy reading and the bones would be the basis of that 'Dragon King' legend' the young officer thought. He was brought out of his mental rant be a lower ranked solider that had entered the command tent. "Yes corporal?" the young officer asked._

_ "Lieutenant Iron, sir! The village leader is here and creating a disturbance!" the corporal reported._

_ "What, again! How did he get pass the guards?" The now revealed Lieutenant Domon Iron exclaimed. "Hrrrrrrr, never mind, just take me to him."_

_ "Sir!"_

_ Outside in the massive excavation workers and military personal alike were watching a man in late sixties, early seventies rant and yell about them disturbing the resting place of a great being and a demon rising to destroy the world. Domon slid down the side of the pit and walked up to the old man. "What seems to be the problem this now old timer?" Domon asked in a annoyed tone._

_ "The problem is you young fool, that you are disturbing the grave of a powerful being and his eternal enemy! If their remains are disturbed then the demon will rise again and destroy the world!" the old man exclaimed, some of his gray hair getting free from the bun in the back of his head. The old man wore very traditional attire of the area. His wooden sandals were worn and his hakamas has tears in its white fabric, and his haori pale blue showing the years of use._

_ "Look, I don't care about your legends" Domon started to say while he picked up a nearby shovel, "but I got a job to do and it is getting done!" He finished his statement and rammed the shovel head into the ground._

_ "You fool! You do not know the evil you're unleashing!" the old man shouted back._

_ "I said qui-huh?" Domon stopped mid statement as a bright bluish light emanated from the newly made incision. Then before anyone could react the light exploded violently. After the light and smoke cleared, the occupants of the pit found a new crater where the shovel was implanted. Domon walked slowly and hesitantly towards the crater's edge. 'Ok, I think I know what headquarters was really looking for now.'_

_ 3 YEARS LATER_

_ "Well Albert, we are finally here!" a young man said. He was looking around and saw all for the staff at the research station they were invited to. His blue eyes showed his excitement and his brown hair and beard were in a style of a man fresh out of college. Next to him was another young man of about the same age with shaggy auburn hair and a large mustache of the same shade._

_ "You said it Thomas. Only a month out of the institute and we are now joining a huge project." The newly revealed Albert replied. They both stared in wonder at the advanced technology around them._

_ "So, you are the two young hotshots I been hearing about." A voice called. The two friends turned around and stared at the man in a military uniform walking towards them. "Thomas Light, Albert Wily, I'm Lieutenant Commander Domon Iron. I'm in charge of the base and the project conducted here." The Lieutenant greeted them and shook their hands._

_ "Thank you for the privilege sir, but I have one question" Thomas stated._

_ "What is it?" Domon asked. _

_ "Why did you selected the two of us out of thousands of applicants?" Thomas replied._

_ "That is simple, you two had the knowledge we were looking for."_

_ "Care to elaborate on that, sir?" Albert asked._

_ "You see we need Thomas here for his ground breaking work in robotic AIs and his knowledge on creating very human robotic AIs for use. You Wily, on the other hand, was selected for your advanced robotic designs and ability at designing and creating the next generation in robotics. With your skills combined, we can create the first in a new generation of androids."_

_ "You really think so?" Thomas spoke up, flattered by the young officer's confidence in the two of them._

_ "Of course, I'm risking my career on it aren't I" Domon responded to them and shocking them at the same time. "Now follow me, I got something to show you." Domon said and proceeded down the hallway behind him. Thomas and Wily followed him, not wanting to get lost. They walked down the hall in silence until they reached a large, locked door that was similar to a bunker down. "Here it is" Domon said putting his bare hand against a scanner. The scanner then beeped and the door opened, revealing a group of scientist studying two objects. The first was a blue gem like object. It was about a foot across and was shaped like a shooting star. The other object looked like a strange machine that was white, grey and black. It also had seven lenses on it that had a faint red glow._

_ "What you two see before you are objects recovered from the 'Ryuou Tera' near a rural village in Japan. The GDF sent a task force there that I was in charge of. We were sent there because of a strange energy spike of unknown origins. After months of digging we came upon these objects by accident. The gem you see was the source of the unknown energy, while the device was not of human or earth origin. Believing that the alien object was part of alien race that had tried to colonize the earth and might return to complete their mission, GDF top brass decided to create a new initiative that you are now a part of" Domon finished his little speech explaining why the two scientist were called there._

_ "And what would that initiative be?" Albert asked, still unsure of what to think._

_ "That is simple to answer, the 'Robot Master' initiative" Domon replied._

_A YEAR AND 6 MONTHS LATER_

_ "Are you sure this is going to work Thomas? You and Albert had spent months on the design and even longer on the assembly. We don't even know if the AI is fully functional." Domon said skeptically to Thomas as he was finishing up the first in the new generation of defense androids._

_ "Of course I'm sure. If everything goes well, we will get the results that we have been waiting for" Thomas replied as he and Albert installed the last pieces. Albert then went over to the computer console and typed in the necessary commands._

_ "Ready when you are, Thomas" Albert said._

_ "Then let's begin" Thomas replied. Albert then threw the switch and the androids eyes opened and revealed their blue color. The android then stood up from the table and looked at the occupants of the room. He smiled and closed his eyes as parts of the were hidden by his gold and red hair._

_ "Hello, My names Rago. It's nice to meet you." The android, Rago, said to the scientist and officers in the room. The scientist and officer immediately smiled back and begun cheering._

_ "We did it!"_

_ "It worked!" _

_ "Finally, our first success!"_

_2 YEARS LATER_

_ "Damnit, doesn't he know his own strength! This is the first time that I had to fix them all up because he doesn't know how to hold back. Only Chad and Shiro are fully complete, the others are fully battle ready!" said a young lady of about 15 years old. She wor a nurses outfit and had shoulder length pink hair._

_ "Hey, they are the ones that told me not to hold back." Said a young male's voice. Turning around the nurse saw that it was the android that always gave her a mind grain. Rago walked into the medic bay checking up on how his friends were doing. His was in a red jumpsuit with blue armor with gold trim on his lower arms and legs and his shoulders and a piece on his chest._

_ "You still didn't need to beat them this hard!" the nurse yelled, now furious with the young machines attitude._

_ "Well, how are they going to get better if I always hold back?" Rago replied, egging the nurse on even more. Outside the medic bay, the now Lieutenant General Domon Iron listen to the two robots bicker, again! 'Seriously, these two fight like they are two regular teenagers that don't want to admit their feeling for each other. This would never happen if Thomas and Albert were still, but their time here expired a year ago and they are not scheduled to return yet.' Domon finished his thought before leaving the two to bicker._

_ "At least I'm not a whiny immature girl like you are, Amy!" Rago yelled at the newly revealed Amy._

_ "You jerk!" she exclaimed charging forward to smack him, only to trip on a loose cable and crash into Rago, sending both of them falling to the floor._

_ 'Great fight she yells at me then she falls on me, what next' Rago thought to himself before noticing something. 'Wait, what's on my lips?' He opened his eyes and saw that he and Amy were kissing and her eyes were wide open as well. He quickly broke the kissed and started to apologize. "Look, Amy I'm sorry about" he tried to say but she grabbed him and said something that surprised him greatly._

_ "Just shut up and kiss me again" and he did._

_6 MONTHS LATER_

_ The day on the Lunar Fortress started like any other. The scientist and officers went to their scheduled stations. The only that was different was that after years of pain staking work, they were finally ready to extract data from the alien object. Hooking it up to computer terminals and different devices they were ready to find out it origin. Unfortunately they could not predict the outcome._

_ "Damn, all personal head for transport ships now! This is not a drill! We have an emergency evacuation right now!" Domon yelled into the intercom. The alien object was now causing havoc with the bases systems. Just minutes after the test began, it came online and started to gain control over the systems that kept them all alive. Now he and all of the human personal had to evacuate. Luckily for him he ran into one of the robots he needed to see._

_ "Rago! We are evacuating now! Get you and your team towards the hanger now!" he yelled to the robotic super soldier._

_ "I can't do that sir." Rago replied._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "We were made to defend the earth from malevolent extraterrestrial entities and that is what we are going to do!" Domon was stunned at the androids conviction. Nodding in understanding, Domon continued towards the hanger leaving Rago to do his job._

_ 'It is all up to you now, but I'm leaving it in the hands of the best person possible' Domon said to himself before reaching the command ship._

_ "Guess this is our first mission, well then let's do this!" Rago said to the other android before charging towards the research area._

_Flashback end_

"And that's our story" Rago finished finally getting it off his chest. He looked at the blue and red duo and waited for their response. There are many way for them to react. They look at him and Mega Man finally spoke up.

"So if that is all true, then why are you working for Wily?" the blue bomber asked.

"That is something I need to show you, come on" Rago said getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Where are we going then?" Proto Man questioned.

"Simple, we're going to finish what we started years ago."

**RedDragon: Well then, the passed is revealed and the final fight is upon us. Now is the time to tell sorry about the delay. The dreaded writers block has caught up with me and I also had to finish Shovel Knight, now that's a hard game.**

**AssassinK: Well that can easily be forgiven, but also our dear viewers we are all starting college soon so updates will be slower and less frequent.**

**Sage Wolf: Well that can't be helped, but at least we have most of it done.**

**The Dom: True, now let's all get drunk!**

**RedDragon: DRAGON PUNCH!(the dom goes flying) WE'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT YOU MORON!**

**AssassinK: Was the violence really necessary?**

**RedDragon: It's the only way he every learns.**

**The Dom: (getting up, but badly bruise) Fine then I'll just spoil!**

**Sage Wolf: (appears behind the dom with a scythe with an energy blade) NOT TODAY! SPOILER HUNTER!**

**The Dom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**RedDragon: What's up loyal readers! Sorry about the delay, but college has just started and I don't get that much free time anymore. So without further ado here is chapter 14!**

**AssassinK: Took you long enough. I thought that that are viewers were going to break into our compound and put us through a witch trial. Ironically the only one that can be considered a witch here is Sage Wolf.**

**Sage Wolf: Yeah and I thought that hollow horse was bad enough. Why didn't you warn me? That thing could have killed me(*see 'Madara went down to Konoha' for incident info*)!**

**RedDragon: We thought you it was a hollow. Wasn't our fault that you missed the hollow info meeting. At least you killed it before it ate your soul.**

**Sage Wolf: Yeah but still, how did it get in here? I thought the barrier kept them out.**

**AssassinK: It does, we just had a brief power outage and one got in before the power came back on. Now on to the story.**

**The Dom: Wait, THIS IS MY ONLY LINE?! **

**Chapter 14; Conquest rises**

_LOCATION; Main Hallway_

They have been travelling down this hallway for a while now. The Lunar Fortress Robot Masters lead the way as Mega Man and Proto Man followed behind them. And behind them were Amy and Kaede. Normally Proto Man would question why the people they were fighting not five minutes ago had their backs to them, completely open to attack. But after witnessing Kaede's battle prowess and watching Amy kick Trap Man/Trent into a wall with the strength not even Guts Man could match he quickly realized that they could kill him if they wanted to and decided to forgo any ideas about attacking the androids in front of them. Mega Man was still conflicted on how to feel about the machines around him. He couldn't decide if he should destroy them or let them live.

Rago stop in front of a large, double bolted door and looked over his shoulder at the others behind him. "Behind this door Rock, is the reason for all that has transpired before and now." Rago then put his hand to the scanner and the bolts unlocked themselves. With a mighty heave the doors opened and lights turned on one after another. But it was what was inside the large room that shocked the heroic duo.

Inside there were two people, but it was who they were that completely shocked the duo. They were both Dr. Wily, but looked different from each other. The first one was what Wily always looked like when he appeared to take over world. The other was in shackles and torn and warn out clothing. The unrestrained Wily turned towards the group and gained a look of anger. "Dragon Man! What is the meaning of this! First you disable all of the security systems and now you bring our enemies here!" Now seeing the group, the shackled Wily stared at them with hope and desperation. "Rago! Quickly, you need to get everyone out of here and active the self-destruct sequence! You need to get out of here now!"

"The hell! Two Wilys! But which one is the real one?" Proto Man exclaimed. He was truly confused about what was going on. The two Wilys were completely different in their behavior. The first one acted like the nemesis he had always known and the other was speaking to them with respect and asking them to leave him there and destroy the base.

"Which is the real Wily?" Mega Man asked, wanting to know the answer. Rago turned towards his younger siblings and told them in a calm voice. "The real one is the one in shackles, the other is an imposter!"

"Dragon Man! I should destroy you for your insolence!" The fake Wily yelled. Bit before he could continue his rant, Rago fire his dragon cannon and blasted the fake. His head popped up attached to a spring like all dummy Wilys. Amy then rushed forward and started to free the real Wily from his shackles. "Don't worry doctor, we'll have you free in a second" she told him unlocking the handcuffs.

"Thank you Amy, you have grown into a kind hearted woman." Wily told her, "and I thought I told you to call me father."

"I know, and I'm sorry it took so long. We had to wait until we thought the time was right." Amy told Wily. This caused Mega Man and Proto Man to almost have a heart attack. Their older brother was dating the daughter of Wily? What's next an alien intelligence trying to take over world?

"You see Rock, Proto, the Wilys you have been facing up to now have all been fakes, even from the beginning. The real Wily has been a captive here for years and was forced to make machines to decimate and weaken the earth's defenses. The one that forced him to do this is the real master mind behind this." Rago told them, trying his best to give them the short answer..

"_I see that you finally made your move, Robot Masters._" A symphonized voice said. A strange device lowered itself from the ceiling. The device was large and pod shaped. Most of it was silver except for the front which was dark grey, almost black and had seven lenses implanted in it that glowed a malicious crimson. On its sides were two instruments that looked like segmented boxes that had wires connect them to a large orb in the back. It continued to lower itself until it until an apparatus rose from the floor and attached to the device. After it was secured, it turned towards the group and began to speak again.

"_I see that my attempts at reprogramming has been for not. It matters not now, for you cannot stop._" It told them. It started to analyze its current situation. It turned out not to be favorable to it or its mission. But it completed its backup plan that it created for such an occurrence. "_It matters not. The mission will be fulfilled with or without your assistance._"

"What mission, and what the hell are you?" Proto Man yelled at the enigmatic device.

"_I am Conquest. I was created by a far superior species then those who currently rule your planet. I am one of countless heralds sent throughout the galaxy. Are mission is to prepare planets with high amounts of resources and energy for their new rules._" The newly identified Conquest stated with an emotionless tone. The fact that he was basically a scout shocked the group before them.

"What new rules?" Mega Man asked.

"_The new rulers of this primitive world are my creators and masters, the Shi'zara Empire. They are the rightful masters of this galaxy for they were the first to evolve to a higher level of being. It is by their will and the will of the divine emperor that this world becomes theirs. That is why I was sent here centuries ago._" Conquest told them with a zealous glee. Truly this artificial fanatical devotion was preprogrammed by his obviously narcissistic creators.

Proto Man was the first to recover from that rant and ask it an important question. "Hey Conquest, if you're so powerful and your creators so mighty, then how were you sealed all those years ago?" Conquest turned and looked at the red robot before giving him its best attempted at a glare. It seemed that Proto Man had struck a nerve in the alien machine.

"_The reason why your pathetic world has not been converted yet was because of interference from another questionably evolved species. They were called Draigoians, and they foolishly believe that the galaxy was a realm for others to choose their paths. This dangerous thinking made them a primary target to the empire. They were eventually eradicated, but they left behind an artifact that would allow them to be a problem in the future._" Conquest continued. Rago had a pretty good idea about what artifact he was talking about. It was the same one that gave him all of his power.

"It's the Ryuou no Tama, isn't it. The last Draigoian used it to seal you away centuries ago and scarf iced himself in the process. That's why you tried so hard to control me and Lunar Fortress. The base is connected to it and I have control over it." Rago said, surprising those around him and Conquest just stared at him in contempt.

"_Indeed, that is why you must be destroyed._" Conquest stated.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Shiro asked, also stating the others thoughts.

"_By doing THIS!_" Conquest exclaimed before it was engulfed in a bright light. In the light the Robot Masters and others saw Conquest form shift. It went from a pod like form to a more humanoid one. The light then subsided and Conquest's new form was revealed. The overall shape was humanoid. The chest was silver with black accents. In the center two glowing red lenses were placed one on top of the other. Under the chest armor was two pieces, one connected to the chest armor and the other to the waist armor. Their forms were similar to a set of jaws. The shoulder pads were large fanged skulls that each had one red lenses in the center like an eye. The upper arm, leg and torso parts were black. The lower arms were shaped like ovals that had holes in them for the arms and hands which were five fingered claws. The lower arm armor also had one lenses in each of them. The lower legs were segmented with jagged pieces that ended with two toed feet. The head was in different parts. The main part was from where the top jaw usually begins and up with a single eye lenses dead in the center. The bottom was three pieces. The bottom one was trapezoid shaped and the two on top formed over it and had pieces that extended backwards in to wire like extensions.

"_**Behold, my true form. In this form my power has increased tenfold. With this and my secret machines, I shall ready your world for my masters.**_" The newly transformed Conquest stated. His lenses flashed as three large hanger like doors opened and revealed three giant and terrifying robots.

"What are they?" Altair asked in disbelief.

"How the hell did he build these without us knowing" Shiro stated.

"Oh" Trent said.

"My" Stevan continued.

"God" Ben finished.

"Who dang, don't see those everyday" Chad said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"That you don't my friend, that you don't" Harris replied to him in a similarly calm voice.

"_**Yes, cower in fear before the greatest weapons to grace your pathetic world. The ultimate machines of conquest, the Devil Machines.**_" Conquest said to them. The machines in question were truly like demons.

The first was four-legged. Its massive body was made of brown cameo armor. Its front legs were huge and bulky with two massive claws on the ends. The back legs were like those of a scaled up dogs. The tail ended with an ax like piece that looked extremely sharp. The head was overly large with a giant mouth that most likely hid a cannon inside it, four eyes that scanned the area around it and a pair of curved horns on its head. On the back of it was a large barrel blaster and multiple missile launches. In bold black letters on the side of the massive blaster was the word BEHEMOTH.

"_**Behemoth, the devil machine designed for land based attacks. Its weaponry makes it suicide to face.**_" Conquest said to the group of heroes. The next machine was long and serpent like with a blue and light green color scheme. There were three sets of fins on it that were close together and near the head. The fins themselves were sharp looking and highly flexible. The rest of the body segments seemed to have hidden weaponry and could not be know at the time. The head was like that of a sea dragon and a pair of menacing red eyes. On one of the body segments bold letters spelled out LEVIATHAN.

"_**Next is leviathan, the sea devil. This one was made to destroy all sea faring vessels and control the waters.**_" The last one was the most menacing. It was a large dragon. Its legs were strong looking and ended with golden claws while the rest of the armor was purple with red trim. The chest was massive and contained a large red sphere that was most likely the power source. The shoulder armor had three golden spikes that curved upward. The lower arms were cylindrical and ended with a dome like piece that had four golden claws attached to it. In the middle of it "palms" were large Gatling guns. Its wings were large and blade like. Twin heavy cannons sat on its back. The neck was slightly long and thick, ending in a vicious dragon like head. On its chest in bold letters was BAHAMUT.

"_**And lastly is Bahamut. This is the deadliest devil machine. And will be your executioner. Now Bahamut, destroy them, starting with the females.**_" Conquest ordered the massive machine. It opened its mouth and revealed a blaster that charged up. Kaede, thinking fast got out of the blast radius, but Amy was frozen with fear at the site of the metal colossus. As it fire Rago, making a last ditch effort, pushed his beloved out of the way before she could get hit. This shocked everyone present. And after charging his cannon, Bahamut fired it and the laser raced towards Rago.

"RAGO!" everyone exclaimed as the blast ensued.

**RedDragon: Ultimate cliff hanger technique, complete. Well everyone how was that?(turns towards the others and sees them paralyzed in shock) What?**

**The others(Sage Wolf, AssassinK and The Dom): Wily's daughter?**

**RedDragon: Yeah so?**

**The others:** **Wily's daughter?**

**RedDragon: Seriously your stuck on that and not the cliff hanger?**

**The others:** **WILY'S DAUGHTER!**

**RedDragon: Ok, THAT'S IT!(rushes over to them and charges energy into his fist. The fist becomes covered in energy that takes the shape of a dragon's head) DRAGON KING FINAL PUUUUUUNNNNNNNNAAAAAAACH!(the others go flying until the become a twinkle)**

**The others: We're blasting off for the first time!**

**RedDragon: Serious, that's what they're shocked about.(Walks away into a void)**


	15. Chapter 15

**RedDragon: And we are back everybody. Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. Now I hope you are ready, because it is about to get a little crazy. But that shouldn't discourage you or your faith in your heroes.**

**Sage Wolf: Wily's daughter?**

**Father Chapa: Are they still hung up on that?**

**AssassinK: No just Sage Wolf, I think that twist broke his mind.**

**The Dom: Probably gonna be like that for a while. Guess that means I can spoil now!**

**Sage Wolf: (snaps out of stupper) NO SPOPILERS! (punches The Dom in the head)**

**AssassinK: Guess he is back, now we can start the chapter.**

**RedDragon: Then there is now time to waste.**

Chapter 15: Rebirth

"RAGO!" everyone exclaimed as the blast ensued. They had to turn away as the flash shone and almost blinded them. As the smoke cleared, they could see what had happen to their leader, ally, and loved one. Rago stood on shaky legs, using his spear as support. Most of his armor was gone and all that remained was his lower arm and leg armor and part of his left shoulder pad and a piece of his helmet. If the blast could do this to him then there was no telling of what would have happen to Amy and Kaede.

"_**So you weren't destroyed by it. No matter, I will deal with you myself.**_" As Conquest finished its statement, its twin wire tentacles raced forward and stabbed straight through his shoulder and waist. "GRAAAAAHHHHH!" Rago roared out in pain, causing Amy to turn away with tears threating to form in her eyes. Conquest, still not yet satisfied with its actions, raised its right arm and held it out. Its arm became liquid like and the flowing form changed into a large blaster that looked like Mega Man's mega buster on steroids. Conquest then lined up the blaster to Rago's chest and taunted, "Goodbye, fool." Conquest fired and Rago was sent towards the group, landing on his back and not moving at all. "RAGO!" Amy yelled rushing over to her beloved. She reached him and looked over his wounds. The blast wound on his torso was the most damaging one. She could instantly tell that he may not survive it.

Grabbing his hand, Amy said with tears falling, "Please, Rago, please wake up. I need you, so please don't go." She continued to cry holding him close as she felt his power slowly fade. The others looked on in disbelief. This was their leader, friend and brother. Now he was slowly dying. Mega Man was in shock. The most powerful Robot Master he had ever faced who was also his brother was slowly dying before him. All he could feel was anger, anger at the machine that took the brother he just found away from him. Mega Man glare at Conquest giving it a look that could destroy a whole country. Conquest just stared back at him, giving off the feeling of smug superiority. Reacting quickly and rashly, Mega Man grabbed Rago's spear and tried to stab Conquest with it. The alien machine dodged the thrust and punched the blue bomber in the chest.

"_**Even with your leader dead and all hope gone, you still fight against your fate? No matter you shall all die now.**_" Conquest told the group reading his next attack. Aiming his large blaster he readied his shot. "_**Be gone, foolish androids!**_" A large blast flew out of the cannon and headed straight towards the heroes.

"Heavy Stop!" Harris cried blocking the blast perfectly. Altair and Ben then rushed forward and delivered their own attacks.

"Atomic Stream!"

"Bash Shotgun!" the two attacks rushed at Conquest. Ben attack was new and was multiple bursts of energy that struck a wide area. Conquest slid back, showing some minor injuries. Conquest stood up straight and called out loudly, "_**Geist appear!**_" And legions of robots appeared around him. The robots were similar to Sniper Joes, but the body was thinner and had a red lenses in the center of their chest. The main color was a pale green and the other was a dull silver. The head was shaped like a skull without a lower jaw and had a single red eye. The left arm was obscured by a ragged cloth and the right arm was shaped like a Sniper Joes' except it with a clawed hand. The legs were thin and the feet ended in claws. "_**Geist, eliminate them now!**_" Conquest commanded the now revealed Geist.

The Geist rushed forward, their uncovered right hands transforming into a two foot blade. Two were about the reach Trent when he faded from sight. Trent appeared right behind the malicious machines, his helmet now fully deployed. "How do you like my Trap Mirage? Now here is a parting gift, Trap Spike!" Finishing his statement, Trent threw an orange and silver pointed device. When it was equal distance between the Geist, it extended and pierced right through both of them causing them to explode. He quickly turned around and threw a small cube at a group of seven Geist that were charging. The cube then multiplied and each one stuck to each Geist's head. The cubes blinked a bright orange light for a few seconds then exploded, taking the heads with them. "Trap Cube, works every time." He said and looked over at the uncountable amount of Geist left.

"Stretch Rifle!" a whole line was then destroyed and Stevan swung down next to Trent. "Guess this could be our last battle" Stevan said to his closest friend. "Oh yeah, so let's end this show in a bang!" Trent replied. "Stretch!" Stevan extended his arm way behind him as his hand was shrouded in light green energy. "Bazooka!" he then threw his first forward, releasing all of its stored energy and decimating the group closest to them.

Ben stared at the Geist that had surrounded him and got into a boxer stance. One Geist rushed at him, but he calmly dodged the attempted stab. He then crouched and then thrust his right arm upwards, his fist connecting to the Geist's head. "Bash Uppercut!" Ben then lined his next attack up as the Geist came down from its brief flight. "Bash Fury!" Ben's fists flew at incredible speeds, landing hundreds of punches until the Geist sailed back into its counterparts and knocked them all down. Before they could rise Ben fired his signature energy blast, "Bash Grenade!" The resulting explosion encompassed the drones and finished them off. "On to the next target then."

The Geist now alerted to the true danger their targets proposed removed the ragged cloth covering their left arm. With the cloth removed it was revealed that they did not have a left arm at all. In its place was a large skull like orb that looked similar to the face of the Wily Machines. The skulls opened their mouths and a large barrel cannon extended from the gapping maws. A few stared to charge their powerful weapons and fired a blazing white laser at the Robot Masters.

Acting quickly Harris jumped in front of the oncoming lasers and raising his left hand shouted, "Heavy Shade!" The lasers collided with a transparent green barrier and were reflected back at the Geist that had fired them. Not wasting anytime Harris lifted his right arm and a cannon unfolded from a gap between the shield and arm. "Now try this on for size, Heavy Missle!" a rocket flew from the cannon and impacted and blew apart the already wounded Geist. With the drones destroyed, Harris got ready to take on the big threats in the room.

"Atomic Spin!" Altair yelled, repelling and disabling the drones that attempted to destroy him. He straighten himself up and with hooded eyes glared at the Geist. "You drones discuss me. You are no worse than trash, and now I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO IT!" He snapped his head up and revealed that his eyes were changing. His iris and sclera became the same light blue as his atomic energy. His pupil had become silver and a silver ring surrounded it. Attached to the silver ring were three silver blade like tips. When the eyes finished their metamorphosis, Altair's atomic energy exploded outwards and formed into a humanoid shape that carried a sword made of energy in its hand. "Now perish, ATOMIC SHROUDE!" the energy being swung its sword and destroyed several Geist. The others that were not destroyed by the powerful attack were caught in a sort of trance by Altair's eyes, which the rings in then began to spin. After a few seconds the Geist caught in the trance fell over with their lenses now cracked and smoking. "Pathetic, they fell for my Atomic Nightmare so easily." Turning towards the remaining Geist that stood against him he saw that they were slowly, almost unnoticeably, retracting their blades. Unfortunately for them, his new eyes allowed him to capture detail much more easily. "Too late, now be gone! Atomic Firestorm!" the remaining Geist were quickly swallowed up by a raging blue inferno that did not stop until they were nothing but slag. "Now for Conquest" with that he left to avenge his fallen comrade.

'Is there an end to these drones?' Shiro thought to himself. He quickly flipped backwards, stabbing his foot spike into a Geist's head. Seeing one approaching him from behind, Shiro quickly evaded the slash with speeds that made him almost invisible. Appearing behind the attacking Geist, Shiro swung his arm as he yelled, "Saber Cleaver!" The drone was split in half and then exploded with a violent blaze. Shiro straighten himself and looked over at the remaining enemies. Their skull blasters were charging and the formation they were in made it hard to dodge in his current state. Thinking fast, Shiro leapt high in the air and yelled, "Saber Shift!" He was then engulfed in a bright light and when it faded a new form landed. In the place of the predatory Robot Master was a robotic saber toothed lion. The face was brown with an orange lower jaw and gold metal mane. At the joint in which the legs connected to the brown body were orange armor that had golden saber spikes. The legs ended in orange paws that had sharp golden claws. The tail of the mechanical lion was the blade of the super saber that Shiro had used in his previous fight. The lion roared and charged at the Geists who in return fired their blasters. The lion leapt over the blasts and came crashing down onto the closest Geist and sunk his fangs into it, ripping its armor apart. The lion then turned towards the remaining drones as the sabers on the shoulder and hip armor glowed. Without warning, the sabers fired lasers that shredded right through the enemy robots. After the drones were neutralized, the lion glowed and transformed back into Shiro. "Alright, now time to takeout those Devil Machines."

Chad stood back to back with Kaede as they both looked over at the Geist that surrounded them. "Kaede, if you want to run now I'll understand."

"Chad-kun, I will always be at your side. I'm not going to abandon you now or ever." Kaede replied to her boyfriend with love and determination. Chad just looked at her with surprise and quickly understood what she had said. Turning back to the drones he got into a stance. He gathered chi into his hands and unleashed it in seven chi spheres that exploded on impact. "Chi Heaven Burst!" Kaede leapt around, dodging the blades and lasers of the Geist as she fired needles from a strange shooter on her arm. As the needles made contact with the drones, they began to melt. "My needles are coated with a special acid, in a few seconds you'll just be a puddle of sludge" she told the drones as the melted into puddles. Sensing something behind her, Kaede turned and saw a Geist sailing towards her with its blade fully extended. As it was about to impale her, it was knocked aside by a glowing blue form that hovered in the air. "That's, Chi Wraith!" Kaede yelled in surprise as see looked on at her beloved's powerful move. Chad, who was in a pure energy form, charged at the remaining Geist and phased through them. Once he exited them the exploded from the influx of energy. "Kaede, stay here. I'm going after Conquest and the Devil Machines." Chad told her as he sped away towards his next targets.

The Robot Masters gathered before Conquest and got ready to send the machine into oblivion. Conquest merely glared at them. "_**You earth machines are foolish. Your leader is dead, you are facing three of the most powerful machines ever created, you have worn yourselves out fighting my Geist and yet you still resist your fate! Now you shall fall and a new dawn shall rise!**_" Conquest raised his cannon at the gathered Robot Masters and ready a blast. But before he could fire, he was hit by two charged blast in the side. Turning, Conquest saw Mega Man and Proto Man standing in a firing position. "_**So you two wish to join your sibling. Fine by me, now perish!**_" with that the charged blast was fired and sailed straight towards the duo. But, almost like a miracle, the blast was stopped and all looked on to what had stopped it. Hovering in the air in front of Mega Man and Proto Man was Rago's spear, Dragon Arm.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

But it was what happened next that surprised everyone. The Dragon Arm flew over to Rago's body and almost not believing their eyes, they witness Rago's hand reach up and grab the spear. And as his hand touched it, his body was engulfed in a pillar of red energy.

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

Then, the other Robot Masters began to shine with a respective light. Shiro and Chad were their already known gold and blue. Trent's was a bright orange light his trap disk. Stevan was light green like some of his armor. Ben's was gunmetal silver like parts of him. Harris glowed a deep, calm green like his accents. Altair was a light blue, similar to his atomic energy.

_You know the moves, you know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

The shining energy then condensed in front of them until they were familiar spheres of energy. All seeing Rago's Super Mode before, they knew exactly what they had to do. Raising their hands above their heads, the spheres flew towards the red energy pillar and combined with it, turning it multi-colored.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Inside the pillar Rago was undergoing a miraculous change. The last parts of his armor were removed and all he was left in was his red undersuit. The wound in his chest started to heal until all the damage was repaired. Then a multi-colored light shined from the center of his chest.

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

New armor started to form on Rago. His hands gained white segmented armor that allowed him protection and flexibility. On the top of his hands the familiar blue energy wells formed. His feet allow gained a two layered armor. The top was dark grey and the bottom, which covered most of the foot, was red.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

His wrists were then surrounded by large white rings with gold trim. His ankles were also surrounded by white armor. But a triangular piece connected that armor to the rest of the feet armor. The front of the ankle armor appeared to have vents in them.

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

His lower legs were cover in sturdy white armor. The trim between the pieces were gold and at the knee a red piece jutted out and protected the knee. The bottom of his lower arm was also covered in white armor that left the top part of the elbow uncovered. The top of the lower arm was covered in blue armor that had a shield like cover. In the back of the blue armor were two pieces that were elongated vents, while on the top was a blue gem-like insert that had a golden cross surround it. On the end of the blue armor that passed over the hand were two red sabers.

_You never bend, you never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter_

His upper arms and legs were quickly covered by white armor. The edges gaining a golden trim. The glow from his chest started to intensify.

_It's in the blood, it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

His shoulders also gained armor. The armor was separated into three layers. The bottom two layers were white with gold trim. The top layer was larger than the bottom two. The main part was red and the top domed off with blue. After the layers formed, the compressed onto each other and fully attached to the shoulder.

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

An armored belt formed on his waist and more armor attached to it. In the center was a blue piece of armor that was red where it met the belt formed. On either side of it were pieces that looked like parts of a jets wing with vents on the bottom edge. White armor formed above the belt and appeared to be flexible.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Armor started to assemble behind him. The whole part was segmented and was three feet long. The segments were separated into a top and bottom pieces. The bottom pieces were white with gold trim and the top was blue. The whole part resembled a tail and ended in a familiar trident head shape. But there were some key differences. First was that the blades were red instead of gold and the trident head itself was larger than before.

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

At the point where the white waist armor stopped, new armor formed. The first to appear was two pieces that were thick and red. After they attached themselves to Rago's body, it was revealed that there was a space between them. Rago's newly armored hand clenched and brought them together in front of his chest.

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

Blue armor then started to form and cover the remaining parts of his chest. On two of the pieces that sat on his pecks were golden vent like sections that produced steam as the attached. Some of the pieces joined with the shoulder armor to cover more of Rago's body. On his back, two pod like parts with their backs cut out and a strange vent like piece in its place attached themselves.

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Rago yelled as energy surged through his body. More steam came from his vents. Energy also flew out of the pods on his back. Some of the multi-colored energy around him started to gathered over the glowing spot on his chest.

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

_You know you got the touch_

The energy then formed into a blue armor piece that was trimmed in gold. The piece had a hole right in the spot that would cover the glowing spot on Rago's chest. As it attached itself, the armor piece caused built up energy flow through the hole and condense until it became a blue green jewel.

_You're at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

After the body armor was completely formed, Rago's helmet appeared on his head, but it was different now. The lower face guard was white now and had two upside down 'v' shaped slits in it. On the sides was two piece that were vent shaped and attached to them was blue armor. The familiar arrow like helm formed, now white with gold trim. On the front of the helm was a piece that was red in color and had a blue green diamond shaped jewel attached to it. Two sets of gold antennae were then attached to the jewel, one set in a familiar 'V' and the other set pointing straight up.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Finally on his back a set of red wing like pieces with gold trim formed and attached themselves to Rago's back. The Dragon Arm then appeared in front of him. The spear flashed before it changed its formed. The long staff condensed itself into a regular handle as drill tip became the pommel. The guard was blue and crescent shaped. The trident head attached itself directly to the guard and a large golden blade extended from it. On the blade were red plates that had the familiar turrets attached to them.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

After the transformation finished itself, the energy pillar disappeared. With the pillar gone, Rago's new form was revealed to all. Amy stared in wonder, surprise and joy at her beloved that was now revived in a new form. The other were a mix of shock and ah. Amy finally spoke to her loved one in a hopeful voice, "Rago, is that really you?"

Rago turned towards her and the face guard split, revealing his smile as he replied to her, "Yeah Amy, it's really me, now stay there this won't take long." He finished his statement and his face guard closed. He then glanced at Conquest who looked at him in disbelief.

"_**How, I killed you. You should not be standing!**_" the evil machine yelled. Its anger was emanate as it glared with absolute hate at the Ultimate Robot Master.

"Conquest! For your crimes against earth, humanity and robot kind, I Dragon Man will defeat you! One shall rise and one shall fall!" Rago shouted as Mega Man, Proto Man, and the Robot Masters Gathered behind him. The true fight had just begun.

**RedDragon: Man that chapter was long! In fact, it was the longest to date.**

**AssassinK: Well, isn't that wonderful. By the way, where did the idea for his new form and statement come from?**

**RedDragon: Well, I'll tell you later, but I'll also let the fans figure it out.**

**Sage Wolf: That's good, because if you would have told I would have to kill you.**

**AssassinK: Thanks for the 'pleasant' thought Sage Wolf.**

**The Dom: So how much longer is this gonna be?**

**Father Chapa: My guess would be one to two chapters more,**

**RedDragon: Right you are father. Right you are. And see you all next time!**


End file.
